You Had Me At I Hate You
by RandomGirl200
Summary: AU. Clove Fuhrman despises Cato Ludwig deeply, absolutely hating his existence, and Cato feels exactly the same. However, this unlikely pair pay the price after agreeing to a dare - they have to act like a real couple for an entire month. These enemies are giving it their all to prove they can do this, but at the same time, they're falling for one another... hard. R
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**For those of you who have read my previous HG story, Climbing The Walls, were expecting this story soon. Well, here it is! And no, it isn't a sequel, it's entirely different.**

**Summary: Modern AU. Clove Fuhrman despises Cato Ludwig deeply, absolutely hating his existence. Cato returns this feeling. However, this unlikely pair pay the price after agreeing to a dare - they have to act like a real couple for an entire month. These enemies are giving it their all to prove their friends wrong, but at the same time, they're falling for one another. Hard.**

**The pairings are: Clove/Cato, Katniss/Peeta, Gale/Madge, Annie/Finnick and Marvel is yet to be decided, either with Johanna (Like in my other story) or Glimmer. Not sure yet. **

**Anyway, enough of my blabbing, here's the first snippet of the story! If people like it, I'll continue!**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Cato Ludwig is the most cocky, arrogant, self centred jerk that has ever been born.

Clove Fuhrman is the most immature, mean, disgraceful girl to ever walk the Earth.

That were their opinions on one another - the pair can't stand each other, it was a wonder they could even be in the same room for a lesson without exploding, without triggering each other's tempers, wiithout starting a full blown world war three. When the two are out of lessons, however... you might want to stay at least ten feet away.

It was a mystery how they even became mortal enemies. Nobody knew how this feud started, but they do know it will never end. The pair cannot even bare the fact they're breathing the same air as each other. I mean, it can't get anny worse, right?

A hundred percent wrong.

* * *

"So," Cato says, sliding into the passenger seat of Marvel's silver vehicle. "Where are we heading again, Marvel?"

"To Thresh's house," Peeta pipes up from the back.

Marvel shakes his head, turning on the ignition. "Is your name Marvel, Peeta?"

Peeta stared at him with no expression. "Yes."

Gale rolled his eyes from beside Peeta. "Why does Thresh want us round there?"

"I don't know," Marvel answers honestly, backing out of Cato's driveway. "Finnick's already there with his girlfriend Cresta, and I think Thresh's girlfriend Jackie is there."

"Her friends are coming aren't they?" Galee questions, raising an eyebrow. All of the glanced at Cato, who groaned loudly.

"I'm out," Cato snarls, reaching for the door handle and tugging, finding that Marvel had locked it. "Marvel!"

"Look, we don't even know if Fuhrman will be there, alright?" Peeta says, and Cato's face wrinkles in disgust at her last name.

"Alright," Cato sighs, as Marvel pulled up to Thresh's house. "Let's go then, boys."

* * *

"So what did you want us here for?" Glimmer asks immediately upon seeing the door fly open.

"A game of Truth or Dare," Jackie replies, stepping aside to let the girls inside Thresh's house.

"I'm up for it," Katniss says with a shrug, making her way into the living room, where all six boys waited. Madge murmurs in agreement, following her.

"I'm always up for anything," Johanna cheers, walking into the living room with Jackie and Glimmer.

Clove chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, we know you are." and pursues the others into the room, where she lays eyes on... him.

"Oh God," Cato growls, and Clove simply glares at him.

"Problem?" she asks icily, folding her arms as the rest of them make up the rest of the circle.

"Yes, you," Cato snaps, and Clove clenches her fists until they turn white.

The tension was so thick, not even a bomb could demolish it.

Marvel leans over to Peeta and not so secretly whispers to him. "Oh, this is gonna be good!" the enemies turn their gaze to him.

"I say we get popcorn, as this'll be a good show," Johanna speaks up cheekily, and Marvel grins in amusement. Everybody stared at Johanna, some faces trying to contain laughter, the others containing of deadly glares. Johanna spoke up again.

"What?!"

* * *

The dares the boys AND the girls have given each other are dreadful. So dreadful, that they all thought nothing could top them.

Until now.

Marvel spun the bottle that remained in the middle of the circle, which they used to determine who the spinner gave the truth or dare to.

It spun for what seemed like an eternity, before finally landing on Cato.

"Truth or dare, buddy?" Marvel asks happily, a sudden mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Dare," Cato answers coolly.

"Make it terrible!" Gale chuckles.

"Yeah, so bad that he might cry!" Finnick cackled, and Annie giggles, but still hits him playfully to shut him up.

A million possible thoughts ran through Marvel's brain like lightning. He needed one, a good one, a great one... then, he smirked. He had picked a dare so wicked, so horrible, so shocking...

"I dare you..." Marvel began slowly.

Madge sighed. "Get on with it, Marvel!"

"Fine," he smirked again, and continued. "I dare you to pretend to go out with Clove for an entire MONTH."

All was silent.

Until the pair exploded.

"No way!" Clove shrieks.

"I'd rather die!" Cato shouts.

Marvel smiled wickedly at them, folding his arms. "If I remember correctly, neither of you have ever passed up a dare... am I right?"

He was indeed.

The girls' eyes widened whilst the boys sat there, gleeful smirks on their faces.

"You wouldn't want to start now and break that, right?" Marvel continued.

Clove growled under her breath, whilst Cato muttered a string of profanities.

"Fine," Cato snarls, knowing this was a lose-lose situation.

"Clove?" Katniss says, a mocking tint to her voice. "What about you?"

"Fine," she sighed, and the pair, soon to be a fake couple, glanced at each other in disgust.

Their feelings would never change - they'd always hate one another... right?

"Well then," Marvel smirks. "A whole month."

"You must hug, be sweet to each other-" Clove clenched her jaw. "-hold hands, kiss-" Cato balled his fists. "Oh, this is going to be so fun to watch!" Annie finished, giggling.

Well, though it may be fun to endure...

... it'll be a living hell for Clove and Cato.

They were enemies, determined to succeed and prove their friends wrong.

Besides, it was harmless, nothing could go wrong. As soon as they were done, they'd go back to hating the presence of one another.

But really, will they continue to hate each other, when a new feeling might just surface?

Both of them groaned.

Let the month of hell begin.

* * *

**DONE! I know, no that great of a chapter, but it was only the start to show you what happens.**

**I hope you liked it! So then... obviously, as I love Clato, their feelings of hatred will change soon. Expect some more couples as well... and wait and see who ends up with who! :)**

**The next chapter will have some Clato (obviously) and other ships. Eventually, in the later chapters, you'll discover why they hate each other... but not yet!**

**If I get a few reviews (3+) then you'll be expecting an update soon, at least by the end of the week!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! (:**

**Okay... 30 reviews in only one chapter? Are you kidding? That's awesome! I don't care if I'm making a big deal, but it's amazing! Plus, it's only the start of the story, and the fact I have so much feedback from one chapter is absolutely great! I love you all!**

**As requested by a Guest, I will put in Marvel/Glimmer, as I did Marvel/Johanna in my other story, so if you wanted them, you can get that pair in my other FF.**

**I tried (key word being TRIED) to make it funny. I don't know if it worked. I am a funny person, but I find it hard to be funny in words. I'm weird, I know.**

**Anyway, thanks so much, I'm glad you all like this idea! Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Oh, this is rich," Marvel cackled, a goofy grin sliding upon his face as he noticed the newly fake couple emerging from down the hall, loosely having their hands tangled together.

"This is the best dare yet," Johanna agreed from beside him, snickering.

Peeta turned to Gale. "I bet you ten bucks they'll end up liking each other by the end of this."

Gale snorted in response. "The two are mortal enemies, a dare won't change this. I bet you they won't. In fact, I think it'll make them hate each other even more than before, if possible."

"So then," Peeta extended his hand. "Deal?"

Gale grinned. "Deal." they shook to seal the conversation.

Clove and Cato approached the gang, quickly letting go of each other's palms in disgust.

"How are the lovely couple this morning?" Johanna cooed, and Marvel chuckles from beside her.

"Are you in love yet?" Finnick teases, and the pair instantly scowl at the same time.

"Oh, grow a pair," Clove snapped at him, livid with anger.

Marvel snorted. "That'll be hard for him."

SMACK!

"Ow, Finnick, what the heck?!" Marvel complains, rubbing the back of his head where Finnick's hand had came in contact with it.

"You guys are the worst, though, especially you Marvel," Cato groans, spitting the boy's name as if he had scraped something horrid from his shoe.

"Liven up, you humourless idiots," Marvel murmured, and Katniss grinned at his pathetic choice of wording. Marvel wasn't really one for swearing.

Clove was unfazed by his words. "That didn't hurt me."

"Well, you could've pretended that it did, to make me happy?" he suggests.

"No."

Marvel's shoulders slumped. "Somebody's in a mood!"

"Why do you think?" Clove growled, and Marvel took a wise step back to save his head from getting detatched from his body.

"I hate you all," Cato murmured, and Jackie grins.

"Even your girlfriend?" the red head asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nobody has to know about us, do they?!" Cato felt like slamming his head in the lockers.

"Of course you do!" Glimmer says. "It's part of the dare!"

"I got this," Marvel says casually, walking down the hall. He then broke into a run, screaming at the top of his lungs. "CATO LUDWIG AND CLOVE FUHRMAN ARE DATING!" he shrieked, and immediately the hushed whispers of fellow students filled the hall.

With the ammount of gossips at the school, the news will probably reach everybody by lunchtime.

"I'm going to kill him," Clove growled.

Cato said nothing, but with a burst of energy, he too made his way down the hall rapidly, shouting furiously. "GET BACK HERE, QUAID!"

"NEVER!" came a screeched reply, and then all was silent.

"Well..." Peeta began slowly. "Raise your hand if you think Marvel's a dead man."

All hands raised into the air.

* * *

The word about the 'happy' couple spread faster than assumed, and someone had even already came up with a couple name... Clato.

"Don't you just love your couple name?!" Annie squealed, and Finnick put an arm around her shoulders.

Clove was expressionless. "It sounds like a disease," she comments wryly, and Finnick snorts as Annie looks mortified.** (A/N I love their couple name, but you know, as they hate each other... just go with it).**

"For once, I'm in the same boat as... that," Cato pipes up, and Clove scowls at the fact she is now referred to as a 'that'.

"So where's Marvel anyway?" Finnick changes the subject. "We haven't seen him since you ran after him."

"We had words and I killed him," Cato replies, a dull expression etched on every detail of his face.

Surely enough, Marvel came bouncing over to the four. Annie cocked an eyebrow.

"Well," Finnick comments. "He looks pretty alive to me." Cato murmured profanities under his breath whilst Marvel's signature grin slowly appeared.

"You know what I think you two should go on?" Marvel began, and Cato groaned.

"What?" Clove spat through her clenched teeth.

He grins smugly. "A date."

"I'd rather be eaten by lions," Clove murmured.

"I'd rather watch her be eaten by lions," Cato says, causing the petite girl to turn and glare at him.

"Oh, aren't you sweet?"

"Oh, I am, thank you very much."

"Enough!" Annie exclaims, and the pair stop their argument. "I've got to pick out your outfit!"

Clove groaned. "Yay," she says in monotone, allowing Annie to drag her away at the sound of the final bell. Clove turned her head to look back at the boys. "Help me!"

"Nope," Finnick calls back, and the two girls disappear from view.

"Seriously, though, why do you two hate each other so much?" Marvel questions, and Cato's expression immediately hardens, his jaw and fists clench tightly.

"She knows what she did," Cato growls, slamming his locker and throwing his backpack over his shoulder, before walking off down the halll.

Finnick and Marvel's playful behaviour had now vanished, and they shared a confused look.

What on Earth happened?

* * *

**DONE.**

**I know, short chapter, don't hurt me.**

**So then - there's a forced date to look forward to! Will they just so happen to warm up to each other a little? Orr push each other away even further?**

**The next chapter will have a little bit of the awkward date, and also the other couples! Don't think I've forgotten about them. :P**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**~Random (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there! (:**

**I know, I haven't updated in ages! Do not kill me! Lower your weapons... XD**

**Thanks for your reviews! I love you all, and I will forever!**

**ImmortalPalomino - I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that we both have great sense of humour's. About Clove... well, I don't want to move it too fast, so you should find out in about four chapters' time. Don't worry, though, there will be plenty of other good stuff to keep you gripped. Thanks for the review!**

**clovelycato555 - If you mean by 'do something' as in physical, then I don't think so. To be fair, I don't even know yet, but you never know what she could've done... ;)**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - Aha, I see you have plenty of questions, which will be answered soon. Thank you very much, and yes, if they acted all loved up, it wouldn't go well at all. I love hatred stories as well, I find them funny and amusing to read, and writing one is an absolute bonus! Thanks for the review.**

**PrincessMoi - Oh goodness, it does sound like playdoh! That or we're just weird... aha XD. Thanks for the review.**

**Anyway, enough blabbing, here's the long awaited chapter! I don't own The Hunger Games or the film mentioned (Friday the 13th).**

* * *

"So then, my little creation," Marvel cooed, walking straight in between the 'happy couple'. Before he could continue, Clove piped up.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're an extremely annoying person?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Marvel responds.

"Good."

"So where are you going for your date?" Marvel asks, wiggling his eyebrows like the goofball he is.

"The movies, nowhere special," Cato replies in boredom.

"What film?"

"Is this twenty questions?!" Clove exclaims, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Marvel grinned at her. "Do you _want_ it to be twenty questions?"

Peeta, from who knows where, ran over to the three, barging in between all of them. "I heard twenty questions!" he shouts, standing up straight. "I wanna play!"

"Peeta, go away!" Clove growls menacingly. "There will be no twenty questions."

Peeta pouts, before walking away.

"So then, film?" Marvel continues the previous conversation.

"I think we should see a horror," Clove interjects immediately.

Cato scowls. "No."

"Why, is the big and mighty Cato going to pee his pants?" Clove retorted mockingly. Marvel laughed quietly to himself; these two were so... entertaining.

"No, I just don't see why we have to go and see what you want," Cato says.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Clove wondered.

Cato opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He liked horrors, but didn't want to agree with... that. Then again, he didn't have any other suggestions.

"Fine, we'll go with your pick," Cato scowls, and Clove grins smugly. "Just this once." he adds.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Clove murmurs. "Well then, Friday the 13th it is."

"Awesome," Marvel exclaims. "Step one, going on your first date, in progress! Then step two, hand holding and hugging. Three, kissing-" both were dreading the day. "Four, marriage. Five, babies!" he shrieked the last word.

Clove and Cato's eyes tripled in size.

"No marriage," Clove pretended to throw up.

"No babies either," Cato murmurs, shaking his head.

"Why?" Marvel complained. "I could be the uncle, or the godfather! I'd make an excellent godfather! Why must you crush my dreams?!"

"It's fun," Cato mumbles.

"Plus, your dreams are stupid," Clove snorted.

Thresh then came over. "I heard you guys are having babies?"

"NO!" Both immediately shrieked.

"Well, if you are, I'm the godfather, aren't I?"

Marvel pretended to be outraged. "That place is mine!"

"Nope," Clove and Cato said in unison.

"So I AM the godfather!" Thresh grinned, before walking off. Marvel stared after him.

"Hey! Get back her Okeniyi! I am NOT finished with you!"

* * *

All of the girls (besides Clove) were at Annie's place.

"The Hunger Games? Again?" Katniss wonders aloud, watching the characters Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson waiting for their private training scores. **(A/N mwaha, I did it again).**

"The Hunger Games is awesome!" Annie argues.

"Plus my favorite is Jack from District 1," Glimmer says. "Jack Quaid is hot, and your argument is invalid."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Sure..."

"I heard Cato and Clove are going on their movie date," Madge murmurs.

"Lucky! I so wanted to see Friday the 13th!" Johanna pouted.

"Freak," Madge giggles.

"Thank you, I live up to that title," Johanna states proudly, and the girls laugh.

"I just hope those two haven't ripped each other's throats out yet..." Annie sighs wistfully, referring to Clove and Cato.

Johanna snorted.

"It's Clove and Cato - I'm sure it's a difficulty just to be in the same car."

* * *

Clove stared intently at the screen, filling her mouth with buttery popcorn as she watched Jason Voorhees replace his previous disguise for his signature hockey mask. Cato slumped in his seat, he too watching the film.

"Alright, I admit, this film is pretty good so far," Cato murmurs to Clove, whom then grins.

"See? I knew you'd see it my way," she states proudly, triggering Cato to roll his eyes.

"I still hate you, though," he mused.

Clove instantly scowls, annd also feels a twang of... pain. She shook it off - what was she thinking?

"I hate you too," she cooed, focusing back onto the film.

"You know what you did to make me hate you," Cato mumbles, his voice barely audible, Clove unable to pick up his words.

"You know all those years ago what you did," Clove murmurs to herself, and Cato doesn't hear, his gaze on the screen.

They know what they did to each other... right?

* * *

"Alright," Marvel says, wandering back into the room full of the rest of the boys, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. "I have written a very detailed and angry letter to Cato about Thresh being the godfather."

Peeta stared at him. "Are you actually being serious right now?"

Gale snorted. "Oh God, Marvel's a walking soap opera."

"Plus, they hate each other, they won't have children," Finnick says.

"Cato also isn't one for letters," Thresh yawns. "He'll rip it up."

"You guys!" Marvel howled.

"What a girl you are," Peeta laughs.

"Peeta!"

"Marvel!" Peeta mimicked.

"Seriously, though," Finnick chimed in. "Why do they hate each other so much?"

"I asked Cato why and he said because she 'knows what she did'." Peeta answers.

"Huh," Thresh muses. "I asked Jackie why Clove hated him, and she said basically the same thing."

"Weird," Gale commented. "They both did something to each other, and can't remember?"

"Seems that way," Marvel says with a shrug.

"I wonder what they did," Finnick sighs.

If only they did.

* * *

"As much as it pains me to say this," Cato began, the first half of his sentence already causing a small smile to form on her face. "I actually had... fun, I guess?"

"Me too," Clove chokes out, disbelieving that those words had actually escaped her lips. She had just agreed... with Cato? Oh gosh, she could have a fever.

Cato noticed Clove's eyes sparkle with happiness (for once) and her smile grew wider. It was extremely rare to see Clove smile - you had a better chance of seeing pigs fly, or so you used to - but now was one of these days. She never looked more... beautiful?

Cato shook his head, brushed the thought aside and continued doing what he does best; annoying Clove.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"This doesn't make us friends."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You're annoying."

"You can't exactly talk much, can you?"

"You're mean."

"Thank you."

Gosh, Clove was practically unbreakable. Then again, he had seen her break once before, and that was when she did something unforgivable. Then again, so did he.

"You're irritating." he continued.

"So are you."

"That hurt."

"Good."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Not the best chapter, I know. I had a way better one written out but when I hit save my internet crashed, so it didn't save successfully and only restored half of the chapter, meaning I had to re write. GAH!**

**Anyway - this was mainly Marvel being... Marvel. Of course, the Clato date. I couldn't resist including THG, Friday the 13th and Peeta's mysterious obsession for twenty questions. Mwaha, I'm weird, deal with it. :P**

**The next chapter should be up later this week (probably not on Saturday as I'll be celebrating my best friend's birthday with a couple of my other close mates. It's gonna be so fun, I'm pumped!) :D**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys! (:**

**Apologies for not updating in a while! I've been busy, like always. Plus, I've been plotting loads of ideas for this story, so I've had fun with that. XD**

**ImmortalPalomino - Oh my... swipe my HEAD OFF? Sheesh, I better make it EXTRA good then! I prefer for my head to be on my body. Yes, it was quite important. Cato and Clove going on their forced date... and discovering that them being enemies is BOTH their faults... mwaha, I feel evil. Yup, expect plot twists and such. I love a good cliff hanger, too. Hehe. (;**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - I'm glad you liked it. Ah, yes, Marvel is so dramatic. I love Marvel. Extremely sorry that I'm killing you with the suspense, but you know what they say... save the best till last. (;**

**Okay! A lot of you want to know when how they became enemies will appear, which should be in around 3 chapters time! Getting closer, guys! Don't stop reading! :P**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Cato strolled over to his friends (and Clove), holding a single envelope in his hands. He tore it open as he arrived, scanning the letter. "Seriously Marvel?! A letter?!" Everybody was cracking up.

"Hey!" Marvel yelped defensively. "There is NO way I am being second place to Thresh! I spent ages on that letter, it proves I care!"

Gale snorted. "Yeah, proves that you spent ages on something that will never happen."

Marvel folded his arms. "You don't know that," he says indignantly.

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Yes, because two enemies that hate each other very much will have a child and make you the godfather," he says sarcastically.

Marvel pointed at Finnick. "See!" he exclaims. "He understands!"

"Marvel," Clove growled viciously. "Let it go. It will never happen."

"Hmph," Marvel exhaled, tearing his eyes away from his friends.

RINGGG!

"Let's get to class," Jackie sighs, taking Thresh's hand in hers as the pair make their way to next lesson. The rest go in multiple directions, leaving the two long lasting enemies face to face.

"Why do you hate me?" Clove mumbles to herself. She had no intention for Cato to hear, but he did.

He only said two simple words, a name, before walking off and leaving Clove standing there confused

"Scott Parker."

* * *

"I say we all go to a restaurant, as couples!" Marvel suggested cheerfully.

"Why must you ALWAYS suggest horrible things?" Clove groaned.

"Plus, we're an odd number," Annie chips in. "Clove, Cato, Katniss, Peeta, Me, Finnick, Madge, Gale, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Jackie and Johanna."

"Johanna is a loner," Marvel snorts, causing the blonde to glare at him.

"Forever alone," she sighed, leaning back into her seat.

"That doesn't make the rest of us couples..." Katniss adds slowly.

"There's Cato and Clove," both groaned at being referred to as a couple. "Madge and Gale, Annie and Finnick, Thresh and Jackie, and soon to be Katniss and Peeta, Marvel and Glimmer!"

"Say what?!" The last four said simultaneously.

"You heard me," Johanna replies cockily. "Anyway, I have a football match tonight, remember?"

"Of course," Madge murmurs. "The rest of us go as couples, and I don't even care if your not dating yet or if this is a dare, JUST DO AS I SAY!"

"Did anybody pee a little when she shouted?" Marvel pipes up, earning weird looks. "No? Okay..."

"Great," Clove groans. "Another date."

Cato leaned next to her whilst the rest of their friends discussed plans. "You know why I hate you, right?" Clove didn't know completely - in fact, she couldn't even remember what Scott Parker had to do with this. "So you have no need to hate me."

"Yes, I do," Clove responds icily, shocking Cato immensely.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Jennifer Nichols," Clove replied, this time leaving Cato puzzled.

Both of them said two different things...

What on Earth was going on?

* * *

"Reservation under Okeniyi," Thresh says politely, Jackie's hand gripping his forearm as he spoke to one of the waiters.

"Ah yes, a table for twelve," the waiter responds, checking over his list. "Follow me, please." The friends followed their friendly waiter to a large table for twelve, six chairs on each side. Everybody was seated, and glancing over the menus.

"This is peaceful," Gale comments, scanning the options.

"That's because Johanna isn't here," Marvel chuckles, and everybody laughs at his comment. Oh, if Johanna had heard him... you could guarantee he'd be strangled by now. A different waiter wandered over to them.

"May I take your drinks?" he asked politely, glancing up from his notepad, scanning the group. He immediately smirked at the sight of Katniss, Glimmer and Clove. Such beautiful girls.

"Water please," Glimmer replies quietly, flinching self consciously as the waiter's eyes trailed over her body. She felt Marvel stiffen beside her with rage, before placing his arm delicately over her shoulder. Glimmer couldn't help notice how... right it felt.

The waiter mentally sighed; she was taken, or was she? He merely shrugged, turning to Katniss. "And you?" he questions flirtatiously.

"The same," Katniss responds icily, staring him down coldly as she felt Peeta grip her hand comfortingly under the table. Shocks jolted through her fingertips.

The waiter took everybody else's drink requests and meals, before coming to Clove. "Talk about saving the best until last," he murmurs, and all was silent around the table. "What'll it be, gorgeous?"

"The same as Glimmer," Clove snaps impatiently, gesturing towards her blonde friend. She didn't care if she was being rude, as this guy was getting on her last nerve.

"Alright," the waiter murmurs, jotting down her order. He then flips a page, scribbles something and tears it off, handing it to Clove. Cato felt a sudden feeling inside of him. It was weird, it was unexpected... it was... jealousy? The paper was stuffed inside Clove's palm. "Call me," and with a final wink, he walked off.

Everybody stared at Cato, minus Clove, whom kept her eyes on the scrunched up slip with numbers written down.

Cato felt extremely annoyed. Why did he feel this way? Clove was his number one enemy - nobody could come close to the hatred, and nothing could possibly prevent it from growing. Yet this feeling... he didn't like Clove, he was sure of it. But if he didn't, would he be feeling this way?

Cato stood up abruptly, capturing the attention of his whole table, a few other customers and the previous waiter. He ripped the paper from Clove's palm, jaw clenched, ignoring the looks from his friends. "She's not INTERESTED!" Cato exclaims, ripping the piece of paper in front of the waiter's - and half of the restauraunt's - eyes. When done, he let the ripped shreds flutter onto the table as he sat back down, gaining his composure once again.

Marvel was cracking up. "Oh, Cato! That was brilliant! An excellent show in a restaurant!"

Clove's cheeks were a delicate shade of pink, and she leaned over to Cato whilst her friends were too busy laughing. "What was that?" she whispers.

Cato's jealousy had evaporated upon seeing the waiter's mortified expression, and he knew not to mess with Cato. Jealousy is a vicious thing, and everybody knew that.

Cato just shrugged it off - surely it was nothing.

"That was my polite way of saying for him to leave you alone," Cato murmurs, his lips ever so slightly brushing against Clove's ear. Both his lips and her ear felt a sudden sensation run through - what on Earth was going on?

Both of them shrugged it off.

They hate each other, they hate each other, they hate each other...

...don't they?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**I hope you liked it! Personally, I liked writing the end scene, where Marvel, Peeta and Cato got jealous over the girls. Especially Cato, he went into a mini rage there. (;**

**So then - Scott Parker? Jennifer Nichols? Who ARE these two, hmm? What do they have to do with this? Why did Cato get so jealous... All will be answered, although the last one is easy to figure out ;)**

**If you read 'Climbing The Walls' you might have known that I'd be having another Hunger Games story being released. Yet another for Clove/Cato, but their Hunger Games journey! Who will come out on top? The story is here, and it's called: 'Until The End'. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Expect the next update soon!**

**~Random (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there, I'm back again! (:**

**I know, I haven't updated in quite a while, apologies. I've been: busy with school, and I was even ill for about a week.**

**ClatoandFannie - I take it you don't like cliff hangers, eh? Well, maybe you do, just that they're slightly annoying. Me, however, I love cliff hangers and plot twists. So you'll probably be seeing more of them! Thanks for the review.**

**iLOVEwresting360 - Very true, very true. Ah, yes, who doesn't love a jealous Cato? Maybe just a little, they could be. Oh, and I'm pleased to let you know that I'm writing out the next chapter for 'Stolen Hearts' so stay tuned! XD**

**Many of you have many ideas of who 'Scott Parker' and 'Jennifer Nichols' are. (One of you said the last names sound familiar, I don't actually know. But I DO know I love the name Jennifer... I wonder why... wink wink) **

**This chapter WILL INCLUDE: Locking people in tight spaces, a plan from a dramatic Marvel and... A SPIDER.**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Jackie began slowly. "You want to lock two enemies in a tight space?" Once again, Marvel had hatched a plan. Not a brilliant one, but it was Marvel, did you expect such a good idea?

Marvel nodded, noticing the unsuspecting Cato and Clove across the hall. "Alright, when I say go, we run over and shove them in the janitor's closet!"

"What? No! I need to find Thresh!" Jackie protested, before walking off and leaving Marvel alone.

"Fine, be that way!" Marvel exclaims, and turns to Johanna. "Johanna, will you-"

"No," she interrupts, stalking off.

"Why will nobody help me?" Marvel whines, stomping his foot like a five year old. Peeta then came over, a grin upon his lips.

"I'll help!"

"See, THIS is why you're my favourite," Marvel comments, and Peeta brightens. "So, when I say go, both of us shove Cato into the closet, and then Clove."

"Awesome!" Peeta chirps enthusiastically.

"GO!" Marvel yelps, and the two charge towards Cato and Clove.

The pair turn around just in time to see a blonde and an idiot barreling towards them, before the wind was knocked out of their lungs as they all fell to the floor and inside the closet.

"Marvel, what the heck?" Clove grumbles weakly, as Cato merely rubs his head. However, they both glance up to see the door slam shut, and a soft click was heard.

"Peeta, Marvel, open this door!" Cato yells, slamming his foot onto the wooden door.

"Not until you two learn to LOVE!" Marvel responds dramatically.

"Marvel, let us out of here NOW or I promise you will NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!" Clove screams, and Cato stifles a laugh, watching her. She looked so... attractive, when she was angry.

The thought disappeared as quickly as it crossed his mind.

"Alright!" Marvel squeaks, and a fiddling of a key was heard.

"How did you even get a key to the closet?" Cato wonders aloud.

Peeta laughs. "This is the spare key."

"How is it normal for you to have the spare key to a closet?"

"It just is," Marvel says. "Now, I just-" they were interrupted by footsteps coming over. "Oh, hey Miss Trinket," he laughs nervously.

"What are you doing near this closet?" she shrieks. "Get to lesson, come on now!" Heels were heard trotting away, before the two boys let out a sigh of frustration.

"She took the key!" Peeta yells angrily.

"WHAT?" Clove and Cato exclaimed in frustration. "You mean we're stuck in here, until the end of the day, or until the janitor comes?"

"We'll try to get the key back, we have Miss Trinket next period," Peeta reassures.

"Come on, guys, you can count on us."

Clove turned to Cato. "We're not getting out of here, are we?"

He chuckles. "With those two to rely on? Not a chance."

* * *

Third period rolled around, and the janitor hadn't gone to that closet yet. Nobody seemed to need anything from it, which worried their friends deeply. What if they couldn't get the key back? Now Marvel, Peeta, Glimmer, Katniss, Finnick and Annie were in Miss Trinket's art lesson, and were all seated around one table.

"How do we get that damn key back?" Annie hisses.

"I have no idea," Glimmer groans in frustration, and Katniss sighs.

"God damn!" Marvel curses, slamming his hands onto the wooden desk.

"That is MAHOGANY!" Miss Trinket barked, startling the six of them.

"Sheesh, what's her deal with mahogany?" Katniss asks, and Finnick left to ask Trinket something about the work.

"About the key thing, Finnick should have an idea," Annie muses, thinking of her oh so lovely boyfriend.

"He always knows what to do," Peeta chimes in, and Finnick himself comes back to the table and sits back down.

"About the key, Finnick, what do we do?" Glimmer questions, and everybody leans in, desperate for an answer.

Finnick just shrugs. "I don't know what to do." He then lets out a dramatic gasp, his eyes wide. "I don't... know what... to DO!"

Marvel rolled his eyes. "I know what to do," he scoffs.

Silence.

Marvel's eyes widen and he sits up gleefully. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he shrieks, bouncing up and down in his seat, pleased that he had thought of something. "Okay, so Finnick distracts Miss Trinket, whilst Katniss goes to her desk and takes the key."

"What about if she notices?" Glimmer asks.

Annie shrugs. "When in doubt, scream and shout."

"Well it's worth a shot," Peeta says with a shrug.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"Favorite color?" Cato was firing questions at Clove to pass the time.

"Purple."

"Favorite flower?"

"Pink carnation."

"Favorite chocolate bar?"

"Yorkie."

"Favorite band?"

"Black Veil Brides, Little Mix or One Direction."

"Favorite singer?"

"Katy Perry."

"Favorite song?"

"Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus."

"Okay, this is so boring," Cato sighs in defeat.

"Whilst we're stuck in here together, I want to know why you hate me,"

"I told you, Scott Parker!"

"What about him?"

Cato stiffens up. "You know what," he growls icily.

"I really don't," Clove fires back.

"He stole what's mine, that's what!" Cato retorts.

Clove frowned in confusion as silence fell over the two of them.

What did Scott, stealing what was his or whatever, have to do with her?

She just didn't get it.

Even if the answer was right in front of her.

* * *

Finnick stumbled over to Miss Trinket, immediately beginning to distract her with random questions. Katniss slips out of her seat with ease and slowly makes her way towards the front, Miss Trinkets' back facing her.

"She's so gonna do this," Glimmer whispers. Marvel smiles at her, and he could've sworn he saw her cheeks flush a delicate shade of pink.

When Katniss had picked up the key, and was slowly making her way back to the table, Miss Trinket spoke up.

"Finnick, just go sit back down and get on with your work!" she ordered, slowly getting ready to turn around and walk back to her desk. Marvel stood on his chair, so that he was high above everybody.

"Marvel!" Peeta hisses.

Marvel remembers what Annie said about doubting the plan.

"When in doubt, scream and shout."

He couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but frankly, he didn't care.

Marvel took a deep breath, before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS," he shrieked loudly, startling everybody in the room. "IT'S A SPIDER IT'S A SPIDER IT'S A SPIDER, OMIGOD MISS TRINKET STOMP ON IT, KILL IT, DO SOMETHING! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH A SPIDER IN THE CLASSROOM IT'S AS BIG AS MY HAND IT'S RUNNING AROUND I'M FREAKING OUT IT'S AFTER ME I KNOW IT IS. IT'S COMING FOR ME GET RID OF IT OH MY GOD CALL THE POLICE IT'S-"

"MARVEL QUAID!" Miss Trinket screeches, and everybody roars with laughter. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM RIGHT NOW! You're a DISIGRACE!" Marvel pouts as he slowly climbs down, the laughter dying down as he walked towards the door. He glanced back, noticing his whole table giving him thumbs up, Katniss secretly flashing him the key.

He winked at Glimmer before turning around.

He did good today.

* * *

A soft click was heard, barely audible.

Clove and Cato, however, didn't even notice the door open.

It had happened so fast.

They were in the middle of a heated argument, not too loud as they didn't want to be caught and probably get into trouble, assuming they were skipping class.

"Cato, stop being so stubborn!"' she had hissed, hair flying over her shoulders and circling her face.

"For God's sake, Clove, don't you get it?"

"Get what?" she thundered. "That you're so-"

She was cut off.

By another pair of lips on hers.

Shock surged through her veins, and normally, she would've pulled away. But she was overwhelmed with such a pleasing feeling that her arms snaked around his neck, his hands placing themselves firmly on her hips.

It felt so wrong, yet so right.

They were enemies, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Yet... they also couldn't deny the feeling they both felt.

Click!

"This one's for the scrapbook," Finnick comments, holding his phone back down.

Startled, Clove and Cato pulled away, desperately trying to come up with something.

But to no avail, as nothing ran through their minds. Their lips tingled from the previous actions.

"We'll let you guys talk," Glimmer says quietly, and everybody clears out.

Awkwardly, the enemies turned to face each other.

"Alright, I suppose after that I owe you the reason why I hate you," Cato whispers quietly.

They still hate each other, they were a hundred percent certain.

Cato cleared his throat to speak.

But just because they hated each other... it doesn't mean they don't feel something else, either.

* * *

**OHMYGOD.**

**Quite a few things went on in this chapter, and yup, a whole school day in one chapter basically. **

**Getting locked in a closet by Marvel and Peeta, then retrieving the key back, only to find the hateful pair in a lip lock? **

**SO! I just had to add a kiss. THIS SHALL NOT BE THE ONLY KISS. Just putting it out there.**

**Cato, then, hmm... "He stole what was mine." Do any of you guys have an idea? I bet you do. We still have Jennifer to find out about, though!**

**Personally, I loved the part where Marvel had a pretend fit, but was most disappointed with the final chunk of the chapter, where they unlocked the door. I don't know, I personally thought it wasn't my best work, but I still like it.**

**Anyway - the next chapter should be up soon, and HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK.**

**"He heard the unmissable, beautiful notes of the piano. He hadn't heard her play in years, and she mainly played when she was sad. Now was one of those times. Her melodic voice rang through his ears as well, and he listened closely to the lyrics. It struck him like lightning. She was singing about him."**

**Who are those two then, eh? See, I'm so evil, I just had to add that.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (;**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there! (:**

**You guys are so awesome - 18 reviews in one chapter alone. Yet again, you lot never fail to disappoint with your positive words. You always, for each chapter, get into the double digits. Hehe :P**

**sweetStarre123 - I'm glad somebody thought that Marvel was funny. I know, somebody screaming at a spider is used a lot, but it just screamed 'Marvel!' to me, so I went with it. Thanks for the review. (:**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - Aha, well, judging by the reviews, many others also think he's on about Clove as well. No matter, all will be revealed now. Thanks for the review! I promise to update Stolen Hearts when I come round to it, which should be the end of this week.**

**Guest9999 - Well, you see, I don't particularly like to give things away. Yet since you asked so nicely, I can't exactly say no. However, it will be revealed in this chapter, so I shall say... read for yourself! Thanks for the review (;**

**THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES (I've been doing these a lot lately, don't ask because I don't even know why): JENNIFER, SCOTT, CLOVE AND CATO - THE FULL STORY. It also includes a song. Oh, and who can forget: CHEESY PICK UP LINES! Be warned that there are hints of Glarvel and Everlark, the two couples which WILL happen soon!**

**PLEASE NOTE:**

**BOLD ITALICS will be the song lyrics.**

**ITALICS will be flashbacks.**

**NORMAL TEXT is... well, the present, basically.**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games or the song Pretending by the Glee Cast.**

* * *

It hurt.

More than she thought it would.

The thing is...

...she didn't know what exactly hurt.

To herself, she thought that the occasional twangs of pain were because of everybody else; the jealousy of the real happy couples that swarmed her. Whereas herself... she didn't know what to call the situation she was in.

When he told her everything; how he became to hate her, the bond that was ripped apart, the jealousy that took over them both.

Her reaction?

She remembered how she had scrambled to her feet, and thought he was kidding.

That he didn't used to like her.

That she didn't used to like him.

That their friendship was torn apart because people interfered, and so did their thoughts. They misunderstood things, and those little moments cost them their relationship today.

Clove remembered.

How she used to mess around with Cato.

How they used to be best friends, practically glued to the hip.

How many laughs they shared.

The smiles, the pranks... everything. Most of all?

She treasured those moments when she used to tell Cato everything. That backfired today. He knew everything about Clove, but the thing was... why didn't he use it against her?

Because... somewhere, deep inside his heart, he knows that the girl that now hates his existence... he still has feelings for.

Clove then realised that it wasn't just the conversations that she missed overall.

It was the fact that she loved him.

* * *

"Why do boys use those cheesy pick up lines?" Glimmer giggles, watching a boy in the back of the classroom trying to hit it off with a girl.

"Because boys' brains are the size of a pea," Katniss replies, and they share a grin.

Little did they know that two boys would use pick up lines on them.

"So, Katniss," Peeta began, smirking as Marvel chuckled. "Do you have a library card? Because I am checking you out!"

Katniss turned a shade of pink, whilst Glimmer bit her lip, holding in her giggles.

"Glimmer," Marvel then spoke up, and she mentally groaned. Here we go, was her first thought. "Somebody better call God - he must be missing an angel!"

Katniss spluttered with laughter whilst Glimmer just sat still, her face the same shade as a rose, giggling slightly.

"I'm curious, Katniss," Peeta continued, placing an arm around her shoulder, both of them ignoring the jolt of electricity that formed from the contact. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"If being absolutely gorgeous was a crime, Glimmer, you'd be as guilty as charged!" Marvel hooted, and the four of them were roaring with laughter.

The girls didn't know that the boys actually meant what they said, that they hinting at the fact they like them.

"Do you have a map?" Peeta continued, causing Marvel to jam his fist into his mouth and bite down, muffling his laughs. "Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Do you work for NASA?" Marvel questions the blonde girl. "Because you're out of this world!"

"I hope you know CPR," Peeta informs. "You take my breath away!"

"Are you a magnet, because I'm attracted to you!" Marvel finished, and the four of them couldn't help it. They all spluttered with laughter.

"Oh my gosh, you two," Glimmer gasped.

"Yeah seriously, what was all that about?" Katniss questions, raising her eyebrows as her laughter slowly dissolved.

Marvel and Peeta shared a knowing grin.

If only they knew.

* * *

_"Come on, Clove," Scott Parker encourages with a sigh, gripping his script. "We were assigned to do this project, now let's get it over and done with!"_

_"Fine!" she growled. "This does not make us friends!" Even back then, she was vicious. She just wanted to meet up with Cato. "I know my lines, though," she says, tossing her script to the side, Scott doing the same. They got into character immediately._

_"We can't be doing this," Scott says, his character taking over. He was the one who took his acting seriously, so it was no surprise how good he was._

_Clove, however, just went with it. "Why not?" she questions, and neither of them acknowledge the light footsteps making their way along the school corridor and stop outside the empty classroom._

_"It's wrong," Scott replied, and the pair were standing in front of each other, proceeding with the script that sounded very misleading._

_Especially to Cato, who was listening outside the door, unaware that they were actually acting._

_"So we can't continue with us then, is that what you're saying?" Clove murmurs, and Cato's jaw clenches as he peers into the room to see the two standing close - too close for that matter - for his liking._

_"It's wrong," Scott repeated, and Clove mentally groaned at the next part._

_It was a kiss scene._

_"But yet it's so right," Scott continued, and Cato's eyes widened. Scott lifted Clove's chin so that they were looking one another in the eye, before slowly leaning in._

_Cato's heart stopped, his legs wouldn't co-operate, his voice was unable to escape from his lips. All he could do was watch the scene unfold, and how painful it was._

_Clove was disgusted, and it took all of her strength to prevent herself from punching Scott in the gut and pulling away, feverishly wiping her mouth._

_The kiss lasted about three seconds before Clove hurriedly pulled away, her nose wrinkling in horror. _

_By the time she did so, Cato was long gone, his eyes flooded with tears._

* * *

He didn't know.

Clove knew Cato probably just saw the kiss, and walked off in anger and hurt, not knowing the fact that they were doing a scene.

He never let her explain.

He went to Jennifer Nichols.

Clove strolled through the school, before coming to a stop at a music room, a grand piano perched inside.

She knew how to play... a little, at least.

Sighing, she dropped her bag next to the piano, before sitting on the bench, her fingers resting lightly on the keys.

Clove would just sing her feelings away.

At least, she planned to.

* * *

"Hey, Cato!" Gale greeted, Madge standing next to him as they walked up to the seemingly frustrated blonde. "What's wrong?"

"The whole Clove and Scott Parker thing," Cato groaned, burying his face into his hands.

"You're still not over that?" Madge wonders. "I mean, the play was good, but-"

"Whoa, wait," Clove held out his hand, signalling for her to stop. "What play?"

"The play that Clove and Scott did about a year ago," Gale responds.

A year ago, him and Clove officially became enemies.

"Was there a kiss scene?" Cato asked weakly. Please, say no... say no...

Much to Cato's dismay, the answer wasn't what he had hoped. "Yeah," Madge says slowly. "They only practiced that once, though, Clove said so herself," she then cocked her head to one side. "Why?"

Cato ignored her. "Oh, no," he murmured, gripping his hair in his fists. "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

He never let her explain.

He just assumed that Scott and Clove were becoming a thing behind his back. He and Clove were never official, but still. Even the script sounded just as misleading.

"I have to find Clove!" Cato yelped urgently. He turned to the couple. "Where is she?"

"I saw her head to the music rooms," Gale responds. "I don't know if she's still-"

"Great, thanks Gale, I owe you!" Cato said in a rush, before taking off towards the music block.

Perhaps its not too late for them to forgive one another.

Perhaps its not too late to repair a bond once broken.

* * *

_He ran._

_He couldn't believe it; Clove had kissed Scott Parker... and not him. He had always imagined that he'd kiss Clove. Now, she had turned to Parker._

_He didn't know where he was going, or that Clove had just made her way out of the music room, and was heading the same way as he was._

_Then, he saw her._

_Jennifer Nichols, a pretty and smart girl, not to mention that she had a crush on Cato._

_"Well," Cato whispered to himself, storming over to her. "If Clove can kiss someone else so can I!"_

_Clove had now rounded the corner just in time to to see him grab Jennifer's face and smash their lips together, noting that Jennifer quickly obliged and tangled her fingers in his hair._

_The ear splitting, shattering sound that was heard... was her heart breaking._

_Cato pullled away from Jennifer, and noticed a petiite figure from the corner of his eye. He turned and notice her - hair flying in all directions, looking smaller and more innocent than ever, tears leaking from her emerald orbs._

_What he just did was out of pure jealousy, and he felt nothing, maybe a pinch of disgust at the least._

_He regretted his actions for a split second, before remembering she had done a similiar thing, minus the motivation from jealousy._

_She turned and ran away, leaving him with the most unpleasant feeling in his stomach._

* * *

Clove sighed, her mind searching for a song to play. She remembered a song - one of her favorites, and it seemed to fit the situation of Cato and her perfectly. Her fingers pressed down on the keys sloppily, and she winced. How awful she sounded, she hadn't played in a year. She lost her inspiration when... the whole Cato incident happened. She shrugged it off, beginning a beautiful melody.

**_Face to face and heart to heart,_**

**_We're so close yet so far apart._**

**_I close my eyes, I look away,_**

**_That's just because I'm not okay._**

**_But I hold on, I stay strong,_**

**_Wondering if we still_** **_belong..._**

Clove's angelic voice rang out inside the room, ehchanted into her own little world.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling,**_

_**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?**_

_**Will we ever have a happy ending,**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending.**_

_**Will we always be pretending?**_

Cato followed the voice until he stopped short outside a music room, peering through the window to see the familiar, small framed girl hunched over the sleek, black instrument.

_**How long do I fantasize,**_

_**Make believe that it's still alive.**_

_**Imagine that I am good enough,**_

_**And we can choose the ones we love.**_

_**But I hold on, I stay strong,**_

_**Wondering if we still belong...**_

He heard the unmissable, beautiful notes of the piano. He hadn't heard her play in years, and she mainly played when she was sad. Now was one of those times. Her melodic voice rang through his ears as well, and he listened closely to the lyrics. It struck him like lightning. She was singing about him.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling,**_

_**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?**_

_**Will we ever have a happy ending,**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending.**_

_**Will we always be**_** _pretending?_**

Clove felt at ease. For once in her life, her worries seemed to vanish away into the air. With music, she was at her best.

_**Keeping secrets safe,**_

_**Every move we make,**_

_**Seems like no one's letting go.**_

_**And it's such a shame,**_

_**'Cause if you feel the same,**_

_**How am I supposed to know?**_

Cato felt guilty, as though all of this, the barrier driven between their relationship, was all his fault. Yet he then realised she had just as big as a part in this as he did. It wasn't entirely his fault... but... her kiss with another person was for a play. His was out of spite.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling,**_

_**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?**_

_**Will we ever have a happy ending,**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending.**_

_**Will we always be pretending?**_

_**Will we always be pretending?**_

_**Will we always be pretending...**_

Clove hit the last note and stopped singing, a small, pleased smile on her face. That was better than expected.

Cato sighed quietly, his hand reaching out and resting on the cool, firm doorknob.

He should just go in there and confront her, even apologise.

He should go inside.

He shook his head in defeat, glancing at Clove once more through the window, before his hand slid off of the doorknob, retreating down the hallway quietly.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I thought this chapter was good on how it turned out... and the pick up lines... hehe. XD.**

**So then - now you know the full story. Clove and Scott were doing a scene in a PLAY, Cato misunderstood, and wanted to get back at her by kissing Jennifer. Thus concludes all four of them and what happened.**

**Next chapter will include: EVERLARK, GLARVEL and... Cato and Clove confronting their feelings.**

**I could've ended it in the next chapter, by making Cato walk in and talk to Clove, but then I thought... nah, way too short! This story should be about ten chapters, just to let you know.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! (:**

**12 reviews - ugh, I love you all. Free virtual hugs, kisses and cookies! Mwah! (;**

**panemsbest - Whoops, sorry about that, aha! Thanks for the review.**

**fizzyfurofknives - Aha, I'm glad your brain is now relaxed, didn't mean to frustrate you. Thanks for the review & your kind words.**

**Devi no kaze - Oh, gosh! How silly am I? Yes, I meant Cato. Argh, sorry about that! :P**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - Ah, yes, storyfrikk's story she did mention me. I know what you mean, aha, off topic! Whoops! Well, the least should be about 10 chapters, maybe there will be more. You never know. Thanks for the review, Stolen Hearts should be updated on Saturday!**

**ihateglato - Made you CRY? Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to, but... aha, sorry.**

**Anyway! The chapter! It includes: EVERLARK, GLARVEL and... CLATO. (;**

**Here it is! Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Do they still belong?

Clove was positive that Cato wanted nothing to do with her, and had reluctantly agreed to this dare in the first place. She wished that she had never gone to Thresh's house that day, that she should've said no to the dare.

Then a part of her was glad that she did.

If she hadn't, she would never have learnt why Cato hated her, how they ended up in the way they did. He wouldn't know why she hated him either.

How did she feel about him anyway?

She wasn't sure. Clove knew she was attracted to him still, in some way, shape or form at least.

But was it really that strong?

Did she feel the same as she did before, that year ago, when they were so close to being something more?

Even if Clove did love Cato... it was like the song.

If he felt the same, how was she supposed to know?

Then she realised.

She couldn't wait anymore.

She had to find out how he felt, hateful or love.

And there was only one person who, apart from herself, could get Cato to listen. Clove grinned, whipping out her phone.

This was going to be good.

* * *

"Katniss," Peeta pouted, causing the girl to laugh at his expression. The two were currently sitting on the football field at school, and for a lunchtime, it only had a few people on it.

"Yes?" she asks, cocking her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Can I ask you some questions?" he questions, and Katniss thought he looked so adorable, that she couldn't say no.

"Alright," she sighed in defeat, and he brightens quickly.

"What do you prefer, cats or dogs?" Peeta kicked off the game.

"Dogs, I hate Buttercup," she replies, wrinkling her nose at her sister's hideous cat.

Peeta chuckled, before continuing. "Favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Favourite flower?"

"Dandelion."

The two proceeded with these questions and answers, before Peetea asked something out of the blue.

"Favourite drink?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

This threw Katniss off guard completely.

She glanced up, noticing Peeta's soft and gentle expression, and she realised how much she truly loved this boy - she just never admitted it to anyone, not even herself.

Her lips curved into a smile, giving Peeta the most warm feeling.

"Yes."

* * *

"Dude, you'll have to face Clove sooner or later," Thresh points out, a grin upon his lips at the blonde's frustrated expression.

"Yeah, well, I have time," Cato replies.

"CATO LUDWIG! GET OVER HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Oh, God, it's Johanna," Cato whispers, his eyes the size of saucers. Thresh cackles.

"Good luck," Thresh says to him, before Cato nods, and takes off in the opposite direction from the seething girl. When she approaches Thresh, she's livid.

"Clove called me, saying she needed me to get Cato to talk to her?" Johanna's voice drops from the screeching she was just doing.

Thresh explained the whole story that Cato had previously explained to him, about Clove and Scott, Cato's jealousy (though he'd never say that himself, of course) and getting revenge with Jennifer.

"That little-" Johanna began to growl, but Thresh cut her off.

"Save it for Cato?" he suggested.

Johanna raised an eyebrow, a grin playing on her lips. "Alright, Okeniyi. Just this once, I'll listen to you."

Thresh chuckles. "He went that way," he says, pointing down a hall Cato had fled.

"Great," Johanna responds, before taking off down the hall.

"What? No thank you?" Thresh hollered after her.

"Nope!"

* * *

"Glimmer, I need help with something," Marvel admits nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. It was unusual for Marvel to act in such a way - normally he was loud, funny and always smiling. Right now, however, Glimmer knew he was being serious.

"With what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Telling a girl that I love her," he says sheepishly, a lopsided grin upon his lips.

"Sure I'll help! Just..." she couldn't think of how to help. "...practise on me, yeah?"

Marvel nods, before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. "I love you." his voice was loud and clear, and Glimmer stopped herself from frowning. He shouldn't be practicing to say such a thing to another girl, not when she feels this way about him.

"I love you, too," Glimmer replies, and Marvel didn't know how much she actually meant it, that she wasn't pretending. "Now go and tell this girl you love her!"

"No."

Glimmer was shocked, to say the least.

"No?" she repeated. "Why not? We just practised and it was fine! Now go!"

"No," he repeated once more.

"Marvel!" Glimmer was puzzled as to why Marvel was acting this strangely. "Just go and tell this girl-"

"I can't," Marvel responds.

Glimmer growled in frustration. "Why not?!"

"Because I just did!"

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Johanna!" Cato kept whining repeatedly, wincing as Johanna dragged him down the hallway by the ear.

"You will see Clove, you need to sort this out!" she says firmly, coming across the music room Cato was all too familiar with. "Get in there, now!" with that, she let go of Cato's ear, and flung him into the music room. All feeling was back in Cato's ear, annd as he rubbed it tenderly, Clove spun around.

"Obviously, we need to talk," Clove broke the tension, earning a simple nod from Cato. He began to talk, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he did so. His words rang in Clove's ears, but she zoned out, remembering a conversation between her and Jackie a few nights ago.

* * *

_"Come on, I bet Annie and Madge ten pounds each that you'd kiss Cato at least sometime during the rest of your dare!" Jackie exclaims._

_"You're informing me of this, why?" Clove asks, swinging back on her chair in boredom._

_"Because, knowing you and your stubborn attitude, you never will!" Jackie replied._

_"Yet you still tell me, knowing I won't do such a thing?" Clove responds._

_"I know you will," says Jackie, and Clove turns to face her._

_Jackie widens her eyes cutely and sticks her lower lip out in a pout, causing Clove to groan._

_"Not the face!" she whines, burying her face in her hands. "Must resist, must resist!" she kept chanting._

_"Pleaseeee?" Jackie says in an adorable, irresistible tone. _

_Clove sighed in defeat._

_"FINE!" she exclaims, lifting her head. Jackie immediately smiles, and leans over to hug Clove._

_"Thank you, I owe you one!" she says._

_Clove scoffs._

_"Yeah, I know you do."_

* * *

As Cato rambled on, going into quite a rant, Clove recalled this memory.

Sooner or later, she'd have to do it.

"Clove!" Cato suddenly snaps, his expression sour, and Clove comes out of the daze she was previously in. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," she lied, but Cato could see right through her.

"God, Clove!" he yells. "I've been pouring my heart out, the least you could do is listen!"

She took a few steps closer to him, so that only a few centimetres separated them from contact.

"Are you going to say something?" he asks her, and she simply grips his shirt in her fists.

"Clove!" he attempts again. "Will you just-"

Clove tugged him towards her with such force that he felt in a daze, and as he realised what was happening, he made no attempt to stop it.

Clove closed the gap between them by fiercely crashing her lips against his.

Cato lost all train of thought and quickly obliged to her actions, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her even closer if possible.

They'd both wanted this a year ago.

They still wanted it now.

Finally, both of them had gotten what they had wanted from each other.

Nothing more than a sweet, simple kiss.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Mwaha, I'm EVIL! I leave it at a mean place, where they kiss, and BAM! Chapter over... hehehe.**

**THEY KISSED! FANGIRLING! Peeta asked out Katniss, Marvel admitted he liked Glimmer... gah, I thought that was cute! :P**

**I will admit, even if they kissed - it hasn't solved much. However, during the next few chapters, Cato might even have a sweet surprise for our dear Clover! (;**

**OH! I couldn't resist, I must say... MORE DRAMA TO COME! Hopefully, at least.**

**Sorry this was so short, but I tried to make it long. Plus, the more exciting stuff (besides the Clato kiss) will happen further on in the story.**

**Anyway! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! (:**

**I know, I haven't updated this in a while, I apologise! Busy with other stories, I've been ill... ugh!**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - Don't know if you know or not, but I have updated Stolen Hearts, so feel free to check it out! (:**

**Neonhedgehog - if this is your favourite chapter so FAR, wait till you see what I have planned in the future! Wink wink, hint hint... ;)**

**Anyway, thanks SO much for the reviews! You're all awesome! **

**My birthday is approaching this month! Woot woot!**

**Here's the chapter! THERE IS SURPRISE NEWS, BECAUSE IM JUST SO EVIL!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Hatred is what surged through her very veins.

Or, that's what used to.

She didn't know how she felt right now, all she knew was that it was abnormal. For all she remembered, they hated each other to the brink of insanity.

Clove knew, though, she used to like this boy she calls her enemy.

She was the one to break the kiss, seeing as she had started it, and Cato was in too much shock to do anything but respond and return the action.

"T-That..." Cato stuttered. "What was that?"

"A kiss," Clove replied nonchalantly.

"I know," he whispered huskily, and Clove felt the sudden urge just to run her hands through his golden locks and kiss him once more. "But why?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted sheepishly.

"You liked Scott, though," Cato's voice was dry. "I saw you kiss him. Now though, I know what it was for. A play."

Clove chuckled harshly. "Yup," her expression darkened. "You got it all wrong, didn't you, Cato?" she spat his name with venom.

"I messed up, Clove, I know!" Cato yelped.

"You saw us kiss, misread the situation, ran off and I assume locked lips with Jennifer Nichols?" Clove cocked her head as she spoke.

Cato was silent, and that was more than enough for Clove to confirm her theory.

"Unbelievable," Clove scoffed. "You didn't trust me enough, so you spied?"

"No!" Cato responded immediately. "Of course not! I was waiting for you after school wondering where you were, and Katniss said you were staying in the drama block, so I went and I saw."

"Look, I'm just going to come right out and say it, alright?" Clove said bluntly, not waiting for Cato to reply. ''I love you. I said it. I've always loved you, Cato."

Cato couldn't believe his ears, and just had to interrupt. "Clove, I-"

"No, Cato," Clove spat. "Just let me know if you feel the same, or if you hate my existence."

"Clove-" he tried again, but she wasn't having it.

"Come find me when you've made up your mind," and with that, she stalked off, leaving Cato alone and feeling like the most stupid person alive.

* * *

"Y-You what?" Glimmer stuttered. Were her ears deceiving her, or was this actually true? Oh, somebody pinch her right now.

"I just told you," Marvel responded shyly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Did she not feel the same? "I knew this was a bad idea!" he hung his head. "I know you don't feel the same!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Marvel," Glimmer says lightly, and it's Marvel this time who thinks this isn't real. His head snaps up in surprise.

"What?" he asked in shock, and Glimmer flashes him her million pound smile as she advanced towards him.

"I feel the same way about you, Marvel," she whispered softly.

Marvel felt like it was Christmas. "I'm relieved," he admitted quietly, grabbing her wrist gently and tugging her towards him. "I'm over the moon."

Glimmer couldn't stop smiling. She wrapped her arms around Marvel's neck and pulled him even closer, and both leaned in, and closed the gap in between and connected their lips.

It felt like the Fourth of July, as though dozens of fireworks and explosions were going off right now. Sparks flew everywhere, and they both enjoyed every second.

They enjoyed it immensely.

* * *

"Hold her back!" Gale demanded as Johanna seethed with rage, getting ready to charge. Thresh obliged to Gale's command and gripped both of Johanna's elbows, holding her in place.

"Let me at him!" she roared.

"What's got you so riled up?" Gale asked.

Finnick sighed. "I bet it's her time of the month, right?"

"Annie!" Johanna hollered.

"On it," Annie replied, and she swiftly rose her palm and whacked Finnick on the back of the head. "That was from Johanna, not me. I love you." she added sweetly, giving him a kiss to make up for it.

"Cato, you screwed up," Johanna was beating around the bush and was just coming out with it. "Clove's distraught, you know."

"You haven't considered that I'm upset, too?" Cato asked her. "I feel completely stupid. I know I screwed up. I don't need you repeating it!"

Katniss ran over before any more words could be inflicted, with Peeta in tow. "I just got off the phone with Clove!" she yelped urgently.

"So?" Madge asked, confused.

"She's been offered a scholarship at one of the top music schools in New York!" Katniss replied.

"What?" everybody yelled.

"She just got the letter today, remember, she applied months and months ago?" Katniss was talking to Jackie now.

You could practically see the gears turning in her mind, before her lips formed an O shape. "Oh yeah, I remember!" Jackie replied.

"Is she going?" Johanna wondered softly, sinking into Thresh's muscular grip.

"She'll have to think about it, she's not sure yet," Peeta was the one who spoke.

Cato felt his heart shatter, and he swallowed deeply. "And if she does accept it? When would she leave?"

Katniss sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead as she massaged her temple. "This Friday."

It was Wednesday right now.

Two days - either Clove would stay, or she'd be off to New York for who knows how long.

Cato felt like he had been hit by a bus.

How had everything come down to this?

* * *

Clove breathed out deeply, her hands clenching the corners of her mahogany dresser as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She didn't know what to do.

She was torn.

This was a wonderful opportunity for her to advance on her singing and instrumental skills. Yet... her brain was telling her to go.

Her heart was yelling at her to stay.

Clove had her friends here who she couldn't leave behind, even if you offered her all the riches on the entire planet.

Then there was Cato.

Honestly, Clove was lost. One minute, they're screaming in each other's faces. The next, they're kissing. Then, they're snapping at each other. Then they go all soft and admit their feelings - well, she had, at least.

Why was love so difficult?

She had fallen for her best friend, she knew that. Clove just couldn't believe, figure out for that matter, if he returned the feelings.

Love wasn't finding someone you could live with.

It was finding someone you can't live without.

Could she live without Cato? She never imagined life without him. Without any of her friends, for that matter.

She remembered when she first met all of those weirdoes she now calls her best friends - and crush. She didn't know what to call Cato at this point.

Beginnings were scary, Clove knew that. Yet people have also told her the endings are sad.

If she did go to the music school, then that'd be a sad ending.

Clove knew though, that it wasn't just about the beginnings or the endings. It was about everything in between. The experiences that made her life what it is. Worth living.

Clove's gaze was now drawn to her iPhone that lay on her desk, and took a deep breath in the mirror.

She was going to pick up that phone, and call the music school headmaster.

What would she say then? That was the thing. She didn't even know.

Clove found herself picking up her sleek, black phone and punching in the familiar number with her fingers, before holding it up to her ear. The beeping filled her ears, and time seemed to stand still.

"Hello? Music University of New York, may I help you?"

Clove took another deep breath.

"Yes," she found herself speaking. "I'm just calling about my scholarship."

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I'm..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS! JUST GOTTA LOVE THEM! MUAHA!**

**Please note that: I AM from the UK and I know that The Hunger Games was set in the ruins of North America or along those lines, but I put it in the UK because I'm me.**

**SO THEN! Marvel and Glimmer... awrh, they so adorable. CLOVE MIGHT MOVE TO NEW YORK! DUN DUN DUN!**

**THE DRAMA! I jammed my caps lock momentarily, sorry. Do you think Clove will accept her scholarship? Will Cato realise his feelings, or will it be too late? Will I EVER stop asking questions? No, I won't.**

**The next chapter should be up soon, so don't worry!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey there, it's me again! (:**

**denow - Yup, she'd be moving over the ocean. Cato really needs to hike up his skirts and make a move, doesn't he? And yes, I will update FASTERRRRR! Thanks for the review.**

**panemsbest - I hope you weren't serious when I said I suck, aha. To answer your question - yes, I am indeed an evil genius. Thanks for the review. :D**

**Aguuus - Well, it is true, I shall never stop asking questions, aha. They are cute, aren't they? Oh and there will be some more Peeta/Katniss, don't worry. Thanks for the review.**

**HugtheWholeWorld - Indeed I am, and nope, I get excited too. It seems as though I rarely see people from the same country as me, aha. Thanks for the happy birthday for later this month, and I wish you a happy birthday from Sunday (happy belated birthday! :D) Thanks for the review.**

**Guest - Dispicable Me... ugh, I love you forever for using that reference.**

**Nephemia - They are cute together, I agree 100%. Awh, really? I'm glad they're in character and that you enjoy reading this, because that makes me happy. You're so sweet! Thanks for the review!**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! GAH! Here's the chapter! A surprise twist in store at the end.**

**Enjoy! I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Clove's been offered a scholarship?" Glimmer exclaimed. "That's great!" Marvel nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

Jackie arched an eyebrow. "It's in New York."

"That's bad!" Marvel exclaimed in Glimmer's peppy tone, which she elbowed him for. "Right, sorry, not the time for jokes."

"Has she accepted the scholarship yet?" Annie asked, eager to know the verdict on whether her friend was leaving to go to NY.

Katniss simply shrugged her shoulders. "She was meeting us here, to tell us her answer." Katniss then flushed scarlet as Peeta muttered sweet compliments into her ear. She turned, giggling slightly, and kissed his lips.

"Here she comes!" Madge yelped, causing Katniss and Peeta to separate. Everybody's gaze was on the approaching raven haired girl.

"Hi guys!" Clove chirped, avoiding all eye contact with Cato as he leaned casually on the lockers.

"So?" Thresh asked her. "Are you going or not?"

"We're all behind your decision, one hundred percent," Gale reassured her, as her hands were shaking nervously.

"Thanks guys," Clove said with a grin, before taking a deep breath. "I'm going."

Cato blinked. "What?"

"I'm going to New York," Clove said clearly, and everybody shifted their gaze towards Cato slyly, who you could practically hear having his heart shattered. Then again, Cato brought this upon himself.

"That's great!" Marvel was the first one to react, picking Clove up by the waist and twirling her round. "Our little Clover! They're going to love you, kiddo." he placed her down and ruffled her hair.

She glared. "I'm not five, you know."

Marvel cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe not age wise, but height wise..." Clove gasped in mock hurt, before hitting him lightly around the head.

"Now, now, no need to murder my boyfriend," Glimmer interrupts, and Clove's hand falls freely by her side.

"Boyfriend?" everybody yelled.

Marvel slammed his palm onto his forehead. "Right! I KNEW I forgot to say something!"

"Well done, Sherlock!" Johanna said sarcastically. "Five gold stars for you! You get a medal!"

Marvel's face lit up. "Where?" he asked in excitement, eyes darting around the corridor. His happiness caused his friends to laugh, and his mood to disappear. "You," he pointed at Johanna. "owe me a medal!"

"Yeah, yeah," Johanna said dismissively. "It can be your Christmas present for all I care." Marvel nodded in satisfaction.

"Guys! Back to Clove here!" Annie says, producing a bottle of water from her bag. "So," she continued the previous conversation, screwing the cap off the bottle. "How longs the scholarship?" she took a gulp.

"Three years," Clove replied nonchalantly, and Annie's eyes widened as she spat out her drink in shock, spraying Marvel in the face.

Marvel wiped his face, grimacing. "Well, thanks for that, Annie. I feel refreshed." Glimmer couldn't help but giggle.

"Three years?!" Katniss said in surprise. "Wow, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" she gave Clove a giant bear hug.

Cato's voice cracked as he spoke. "W-Well, that's great Clover." he took a shaky breath. "I gotta get to class," he muttered, before darting off.

Clove looked crestfallen. "He's not happy for me, is he?" she asked quietly. The nerve of him. Clove spills her feelings, he doesn't say anything, and when she tells everyone about the big opportunity she has - he practically runs away.

Johanna put an arm around Clove. "He'll come around." she told her softly. Johanna then glanced up to notice everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "I can be nice!"

"In what universe?" Marvel questioned.

Johanna simply growled at Marvel, before glancing back at Clove. "C'mon, let's celebrate in class."

"Yeah!" Marvel chirped, and they all walked off.

* * *

Katniss, Peeta, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Johanna were all in art together currently, with Mr. Abernathy. They all sat at the same table, paint pallets in the centre, sheets of work waiting to be covered in colour.

Mr Abernathy came up behind Clove. "I hear you got accepted into the Music University of New York."

Marvel jumped up on his chair and pulled a string, releasing little pieces of confetti. A loud pop was heard when it was pulled, and he wore a goofy smile. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Everyone in the class stared at him in bewilderment for a few seconds, but then shrugged and turned back to what they were doing. This was Marvel. They were used to him by now - at least they thought.

Mr Abernathy rubbed his temple. "Okay, I don't want to know where you got a party popper."

Marvel grinned smugly. "I know a guy."

Peeta smiles. "I AM that guy!"

"Why do you have party- oh, forget it, I don't want to know," Mr Abernathy grunts, before walking away to another table.

Johanna clicks her fingers. "NOW I know who he reminds me of!"

Katniss nods. "Filch from Harry Potter?"

The six cock their heads simultaneously as they stare.

"Nah," Johanna says. "I was thinking more of Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Oh yeah," Clove murmurs. "He does a bit."

"Give him a night cap and a gown and you're all set," Glimmer comments.

"No, he's Woody Harrelson from The Hunger Games!" Marvel corrects, and everybody murmurs 'Oh yeah!' in agreement.

"True, true," Katniss nods, dipping her paintbrush into the red paint.

"So what's going on with you and Cato?" Marvel asked, earning a soft punch from Glimmer. "Ow!"

"Sorry," she giggles, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You know he's a delicate subject to her." she whispered after she pulled away, and Marvel nods.

"I don't know," Clove says with a sigh. "I mean, I told him that I like him and everything, but he hasn't said anything."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Glimmer coos. "Come on, cheer up!"

"This'll cheer her up!" the four girls glance up to see Peeta and Marvel, two black streaks of paint under their eyes, one on each cheek.

"We are ninjas!" Marvel yelps.

"Wannabe ninjas," Johanna corrects.

"I am the better ninja," Peeta says, as though it was obvious.

Marvel gasps. "How DARE you!" he flicks his paintbrush forward, unfortunately spraying Peeta's face with splats of purple. "Oops."

"Someone get the popcorn," Katniss pleads, whilst Clove chuckles.

Peeta and Marvel began their paint war, and even though it did cheer her up, Clove couldn't get Cato off her mind.

"'MELLARK! QUAID!" Mr Abernathy bellows. "Why are you covered HEAD TO TOE in PAINT?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Marvel tries to avoid the subject.

"Mellark, Quaid, go to Principle Snow's office... NOW!" Mr Abernathy thundered, and the two boys hastily left the classroom.

"They're walking paintings!" Glimmer chirped, laughing as she pointed to the paint footprint trail leading out the door.

Clove's smile faltered.

She needed to talk to Cato.

* * *

Clove was at home, packing her suitcase, when she heard the faint sound of something hitting glass. She turned to her window, noticing pebbles being thrown up at it. Clove lifted the window and stuck her head out, noticing Cato standing on the grass with a handful of pebbles.

"What?" she shouted softly.

"I need to talk to you!" came his faint reply.

"Go ahead!"

"You're not gonna invite me in?"

"Nope!"

"Harsh!" Clove chuckled at Cato's remark.

"So what do you want?"

"I..." Cato couldn't bring himself to say it. Three simple words, I love you, and he couldn't say it?

So he was an idiot once more, and came out with something absolutely stupid.

"I-I'll say goodbye to you tomorrow!"

Clove felt her heart drop.

"Oh!" she yelled. "Okay! Goodbye!"

Cato could tell she was angry by the way she quickly recoiled back inside and slammed the window back down, shutting the blinds for extra measure.

Cato felt the same way about her, he really did.

Why couldn't he bring himself to say it?

* * *

It was Friday morning, and the atmosphere was thick with sorrow. Clove sniffled as she wrapped her arms around Jackie, before moving on to Annie and Madge. "I'll miss you guys." She moved to Glimmer.

"We'll miss you too!" she cried out, before latching herself onto Clove. Clove let out a squeak of surprise, but hugged her back nonetheless. Clove detached Glimmer's arms and moved on to Marvel.

"I think I'll miss you least of all," she sniffed, and despite the situation, everybody laughed.

"Hurtful!" Marvel screeched.

"Just kidding, come here!" Clove demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You'll always be my brother." Marvel felt like bursting into tears, which was unlikely for him. "Take care of Glim for me, yeah?"

"I will," Marvel says, pulling away. "See you soon, sis." Clove gave him a watery smile before moving on to hug Thresh, Gale and Finnick. Then she came to Peeta.

"I made a scrapbook of all of us, you know, so you can look at it and not get lonely or if you miss us?" Peeta says nervously, holding out a brown leather book. Clove stared for a moment, before flinging her arms around him.

"That's so sweet, Peeta! I'll treasure it always," Peeta smiled, returning the hug. "Take care of Kat for me, or I'll fly back over here to personally kick your butt! That, or have Johanna do it."

Peeta laughed, before pulling Katniss into a hug. "That won't be necessary," Clove nodded in satisfaction, before moving on to Johanna.

"I'll miss your sarcastic comments," Clove says with a sigh, and Johanna cracks a grin.

"I'll miss how small you are," she replied, and Clove laughed through her tears, enclosing her into a hug. "Take care, kiddo." Clove pulled away and moved on to Katniss.

"Kat!" she cried.

"Clover!" Katniss yelped, equally as tearful. Katniss pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm always here for you, alright?" Katniss felt her nod in response. "I love you, Clove. You're pretty much my sister, even if I do have Prim."

Clove pulled away, sniffling as she glanced around. "He's not here..." she whispered quietly.

Thresh sent her a pitiful look. "Sorry, Clove."

Clove just nodded grimly, loading her suitcase into the taxi and taking the scrapbook from Peeta's grasp. "So I'll see you guys later then?" Clove never liked saying goodbye.

Everyone nodded, and Clove climbed into the taxi and drove off, and everyone watched her go. About ten seconds later, Cato ran over, and doubled over whilst he gasped for breath.

"Cato, you literally JUST missed her!" Gale yells out.

"I know," he wheezed. "I can't believe she's gone... and I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I know this was for a dare and everything, but you guys don't exactly hate each other anymore." Johanna shakes her head. "I'm surprised you don't want to be with her.

"But I do," Cato replied. "I do, Johanna. I want to be with her!" **(A/N YOU MAY ALL FANGIRL NOW!)**

"WHAT?" all the guys exclaim, and the girls began to jump up and down squealing.

"Call her!" Jackie yelled. "NOW!"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Marvel screams. "If we want to catch her, we have to go in my car!"

"You really wanna chase after her?" Annie questions, and Cato nods.

"I want to be with her."

Finnick grins, pulling Annie to his chest. "It's like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!"

"GET IN THE CARRRRRRRRRRR!" Marvel shrieks, and Cato runs over to his convertible. Marvel's driving, Cato's shotgun and Glimmer, Katniss and Peeta are in the back.

"Move over, I'm coming too!" there was more than enough room at the back for Johanna to get in.

"You too?" Marvel whines.

"Do you WANT this medal?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Marvel started the ignition and began to drive the route to the airport.

"I've always wanted to be in a high speed chase!" Katniss chirps, and Peeta laughs, kissing her temple.

Cato narrowed his eyes at the road in determination.

_I'm coming, Clove._

* * *

**THE DRAMA!**

**Will Clove leave, or will Cato get there in time? Surely she can't go... but could she? Will they be fast enough? Will Johanna EVER get Marvel a medal? Who knows... I do! ;)**

**I don't particularly want to send Clove away - then again, you never know what I'll do. Heck, I DON'T even know what I'll do until I start typing.**

**The next chapter SHOULD be up tomorrow, I don't want to keep you all waiting! This evil genius has plenty of ideas, you know! (;**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey there! (:**

**I've been MEGA busy with school! I have an exam coming up and it's to write a murder story or something... KACHING! I have this in the bag (or so I hope).**

**I know, I KNOW! I didn't update when I said, I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! PLEASE, LOWER YOUR WEAPONS! Yes, that's right, I'm looking at YOU. Stop glaring at your computer screen? Thankyouu :P**

**ChocolateCupcakes1 - Sorry I didn't update and have kept you waiting. Thanks for your review. I liked your idea on the slapping/kissing... but I won't use it, hopefully you like what I have in store anyway. (:**

**panemsbest - Aha! BREATHE, girl, BREATHE! Thanks for your kind words/fangirling, I'm glad your in love with my story! I'm sure it loves you back just as much! :P**

**TheUnrulyBallerina - Nice to hear from you again, Emma! Yes, it is basically Julliard, and that's pretty much a once in a lifetime opportunity! Will they make it?! You'll find out! :P Thanks, I decided to make Marvel funny because... well, Jack's funny and I just thought it'd suit Marvel, I'm glad you're liking it! There IS one more chapter after this, POSSIBLY A SEQUEL! Thanks for your review! :P**

**Aguuus - Oh, he DOES deserve that medal, does he not?! I believe you mean Peeta and Gale? And yes, thanks for reminding me, I kinda forgot about that! GALE OWES PEETA MONEYY! You're so sweet for saying that about me, thank you so much! No problem! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Nephemina - Sorry, I ADORE writing cliff hangers, but I don't like making my readers suffer so much suspense, aha. Aww, no problem! I think I made Marvel my favorite because of his humor, aha! I agree, he TOTALLY deserves a medal! *WINK* Oh GOD, hunt me down? COME AND FIND ME, GURL! Don't worry, I think you'll like this chapter. *WINK* sorry, something in my eye. Thanks for the long review, I love it! (:**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - Aha, I flooded your alerts, my bad! Oh, Cato does deserve a smack round the head, he's so oblivious sometimes. I'm glad you liked the update for Stolen Hearts! I left it for too long and I know how much you loved it, so I couldn't keep you waiting! Thanks for the review! (:**

**Smileyduck - Aww, amazing? Thank you! I know, Marvel... ugh, that boy deserves 1,000 medals. I hope you don't explode! Might want to get that sorted... thanks for the review! :P**

**Ibbonray - The BEST ever? I don't know about that, but it's so nice for you to say! Marvel does have amazing comments ;) aww, I'm glad you love me as an author! It makes me feel special! Thanks for the review.**

**I had to add loads of humor, despite the situation. I HAD TO!**

**LONGGG AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!**

**THERE WILL BE ONE FINAL CHAPTER AFTER THIS, AND MAYBE... A POSSIBLE SEQUEL?! GASP! Anyway, ENJOY!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Faster!" Cato demanded, eyes focused on the road ahead.

He didn't know that the car was going at a remarkable speed, yet it seemed to take forever.

Especially driving with this lot.

"Sometimes, I think I'm a squirrel," Katniss says randomly.

"A double rainbow!" Glimmer chirps in awe.

"The duck walked up to the lemonade stand..." Johanna sang softly.

Peeta had somehow obtained a fashion magazine, presumably belonging to Glimmer, and was flicking through. "I like this blue dress, I think I'd suit it."

Marvel nodded in thought, hands still firmly on the wheel. "Depends. Do you have the legs for it?"

"Seriously?!" Cato shouted, slamming his head repeatedly onto the dashboard. "I need to get to Clove!" he added desperately.

They ignored his protests. Sure, they ALL wanted to get to Clove, but messing with an anxious Cato was a bonus.

"Did ANYBODY see the finale of Pretty Little Liars?" Glimmer shrieked.

"I did," Katniss squeals.

"Oh my God, was that a unicorn?" Johanna wondered aloud, turning her head and peering back at the road.

"RYAN SEACREST!" Peeta hollers, causing Marvel to let out a shriek and the car to swerve from one lane to the other, then back to the previous lane.

"WHERE?!" Marvel shrieks in excitement.

"I'm gonna die before I even tell Clove I love her..." Cato whines.

Katniss' phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered, and panic quickly crossed her features. "Hi Clove," Marvel slammed on the brakes, causing everyone to scream and jolt forward as he pulled up to a curb.

"Hi Kat!" Clove replied cheerily. "I just boarded the plane!"

"You haven't taken off yet?" Katniss asked with hope, and everyone stared intently.

"Nope, haven't taken off yet!" Clove responded. Katniss put her hand over the phone.

"She hasn't taken off yet!" she hissed.

"Let me handle this," Marvel says coyly, grabbing the phone from Katniss' grip and holding it to his ear. "Clover?"

"Marvel?"

"Yup. Listen, you CAN'T ride that plane!" Marvel had now put the phone on speaker and was holding it in his palm for everyone to hear.

"Why?" her voice was laced with confusion.

"Because," Peeta began.

"Peeta?"

"No, that's Jesus," Johanna says sarcastically.

"Johanna?"

"Is there an echo in this car?" she wonders.

"Car?"

Silence.

"What are you guys doing in a car?" Clove's voice was filled with suspicion.

"You can't fly on that plane!" Peeta exclaims, narrowly avoiding the question at hand.

"Why not?"

"Because the plane is faulty!" Johanna yelled out. "One of the jets is faulty!"

"The service is terrible!" Marvel added.

"They don't sell peanuts, either!" Peeta decided to butt in. "What? A man gotta eat!" he had said defensively, after seeing the looks he was receiving.

"Excuse me?" a mysterious man was heard over the phone. "Did your friend say there was a faulty jet?"

"Yes..." Clove had responded slowly. Oh my God, her friends were nuts. "Sorry, they're messing."

"We aren't!" Glimmer screamed, partially deafening Cato, who kept quiet. He didn't want to spoil the fact that he was coming.

"EVERYBODY!" a man screeched. "We have to get off this plane!"

"Calm down, sir, the plane is fine," a woman, presumably an air hostess, attempted to soothe the passenger.

"What's wrong?" another passenger spoke up.

"Oh my God," Clove seemingly muttered to herself.

"The plane jets are faulty!" the previous man shrieked. "And they don't even sell peanuts!" he sounded almost hysterical, and many murmurs were heard.

"Great, everyone's getting off the plane!" Clove says sarcastically.

"Are you?" Katniss questioned, and happiness bubbled in Cato's core.

"Yup," Clove responds, popping the P.

"Talk to me before your next flight, okay?" Katniss urges, and Clove murmured a reply before she hung up.

"Drive, drive, DRIVE!" Cato screams, and Marvel obliges, quickly turning on the ignition and pulling away from the curb.

* * *

The six of them charged into the airport like a pack of wild animals. "What gate is she at?!" Cato questioned desperately.

Katniss frantically looked down at her phone and scanned through her notes. "Gate 23!"

"You're kidding me," Glimmer groaned.

"We should wait whilst Cato goes ahead," Peeta advises.

"And miss all the magic happening? HELL NO, Peeta!" Marvel says.

"Just come on!" Johanna growls, and they rush through the crowds of people pulling suitcases.

Marvel shrieked as two kids ran in front of him, before turning right. "Why are all these kids on a sugar high?!"

"Aha!" Katniss says triumphantly, a victorious smile upon her lips as she points ahead. "Gates 18-23!"

"Go, go, go!" Glimmer yells, and they rush through the archway and up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Clove smiled as she turned the page of Peeta's photo album she had received from him. She stopped, her eyes lingering over the group shot on Halloween.

_Katniss was dressed as Jennifer Lawrence from The Hunger Games, armed with a bow. Peeta was a vampire. Marvel was Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings. Glimmer was a princess. Clove was a witch. Cato was a wizard, much to Clove's dismay. Back then, at least. Lastly, Johanna was a cavewoman with a rubber bone. The rest of them went off in a different group to go Trick or Treating._

_"What are those, what's that?" Marvel had shrieked repeatedly, swerving in and out of the costumed children charging along the streets._

_"Children, Marvel," Johanna said, talking to him as though he was five. He had the brain of one._

_A small girl dressed as an angel came up to him and stared up at him. "Are you Dumbledore?"_

_"No, he's Gandalf," Clove replied sweetly._

_"I hate Gandalf," the little girl mused._

_"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Marvel shouted, thumping his wooden stick onto the pavement._

_The girl simply smiled and skipped around Marvel, her pumpkin bucket clinking on her arm as she went._

_Marvel stared after her. "Someone's on the naughty list this year!" he yelled out._

_"Naughty list?" Katniss asked, glancing at the bearded boy._

_"Really?" Cato questioned._

_"Besides," Glimmer continued. "You do know that Santa-"_

_Both Peeta and Marvel simultaneously clamped their hands over their ears and started chanting, "If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true!" and "Shun the non believer! Shun!"_

_Johanna proceeded to whack the two around the head with her rubber bone. "QUIET!"_

_Clove watched in amusement._

_What an eventful Halloween._

Clove shut the book hesitantly, desperately wanting to continue glancing through all of her memories. At least not many things were written down. A picture was worth a thousand words, after all. There were just a few words under each picture, things such as 'Easter Hunt' or 'Christmas Party'. Her hand twitched on the leather bound book, simply thriving to throw the cover open and continue remembering those blissful memories.

"Rescheduled flight 281 is now ready for boarding," a voice blared over the intercom, startling Clove. She crammed the sealed book into her backpack and stood up abruptly, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Are the plane jets fixed?" the same man from before was questioning one of the employees checking passports and tickets.

The woman faked a smile. "Yes, the jets are fixed." seemingly satisfied, the man proceeded through to the entry of the plane.

Clove approached the desk and handed the lady her necessary items. "You're the most easy passenger I've had to deal with yet," she breathed out, and Clove cracked a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied, and the woman chuckled in response before handing back Clove's passport and ticket. Clove shoots her a polite smile before pulling her luggage through the door, unaware of the approaching friends.

"Clove? Clove Fuhrman!" Cato kept exclaiming, and he, Marvel, Glimmer, Katniss and Peeta - Johanna had disappeared, but now was NOT the time to go looking for a short tempered girl! - all saw a blur of black hair round the corner. "Clove!"

"CLOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Marvel screamed, startling many people seated, causing them to glance up from their books, and enough to awaken a few from their slumber.

The five breathed a sigh of relief as they saw a confused yet happy Clove round the corner again, approaching them. "Why the heck are you lot here!? Who the heck screamed my name?!" Marvel sheepishly raised a hand at that.

Cato stepped forward, suddenly nervous. "I never got to say goodbye." the other four sunk into the background, averting their attention to the display of flights on the automatic board.

Clove's face softened once she heard this, but Cato continued. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before, I was being an idiot. You told me how you felt, and I never got the opportunity to tell you how I felt because of my stupidity."

"So how do you feel?" she asked quietly, glancing up, her emerald eyes meeting his light blue ones, like sky on grass.

"I love you, Clove," he announced clearly, all of his nerves vanishing into thin air, a newly found confidence beginning to spark. "I do. It took me so long to realise because I'm absolutely blind. I was out of line, I jumped to conclusions, it was my fault we ended up hating each other. I'm just glad Marvel made that dare up. It brought us back together, Clove. Not only making us realise our feelings, but that we used to be best friends, too. To this day, I don't know how I could've even said one horrible thing to you. Looking back, knowing how I feel about you, it seemed impossible."

Clove was stunned to say the least. "Cato... I love you too, but-"

"No!" he protested weakly. "No buts, okay?" a snicker came from the group of friends. "Very mature, Marvel!"

"Sorry!"

"Cato," Clove was now aware of the ticket woman standing, ready to close the door to the walkway to the plane. "Cato, I simply can't pass up an opportunity like this, though. You have to understand."

Cato did understand, but he just couldn't grasp the fact that she'd be gone - three whole years without seeing his Clover - yet he knew it would be great for her. "S-So you're going?" he stuttered, unable to stop himself.

Clove nodded grimly. "This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity..."

Cato cut her off. "Maybe you only come once in a lifetime."

Call it cheesy, but Cato meant it. What if Clove never returned home? What if she stayed in NY? Cato was convinced that nobody could compare to Clove.

"Miss?" both teenagers turned to notice one of the workers, the lady holding the door open, staring at Clove curiously. "Are you boarding the plane?"

Clove tore her eyes away from Cato's and her voice broke as she spoke. "Yes, I am," Clove avoided Cato's eyes, knowing she'll crumple and break down if she did, and grabbed the handle of her luggage. Katniss, Peeta, Marvel and Glimmer were now looking at Clove with a heart wrenching expression. "See you soon, guys," she trailed off. Turning back one last time, looking at Cato's broken expression, she turned the corner once more and the lady shut the door.

"She's gone," Cato whispered, staring at the door, hoping she'd barge through right that moment and jump into his arms. At least he told her how he felt. At least she said she loved him before she left.

"Sorry, Cato," Johanna says, walking up to them, carrying a ribbon in her hands and a circular gold item. "Marvel, here's your medal. It's metal." she tossed it to him, who eagerly put it around his neck.

"Thanks Johanna!" Marvel says excitedly, fiddling with it.

"Let's go," Katniss advises quietly, and the six walk back the way they came, sullen expressions on their faces. They strolled out of the airport and approached Marvel's car.

"Hey!"

The familiar, unmissable voice sounded from behind the group. They turned simultaneously, Cato's expression softening as he noticed those green eyes he loved so much.

"Clove," he said thickly, tears brimming his eyes, which was unusual. He never cried, he rarely even welled up. It just showed how special she was, the effects she could cause.

"I got off the plane," her voice sounded so far away, and Cato blinked to check if this was his imagination playing a cruel trick on him. There she was, looking more angelic than ever, her raven hair flying over her shoulders as she advanced towards him, their friends hanging back to let them have their moment that they suspected was coming.

"You got off the plane," Cato repeated what Clove had just said, his voice laced with joy and surprise.

Clove was running now, rapidly speeding across the road and towards him. Her emerald orbs sparkled behind the oncoming tears, and Clove realised how foolish she had just been. She almost left the one she loved.

Cato spread his arms out wide just in time for Clove to leap into them, wrapping her legs around his waist as she cried into his neck, her arms wrapped around them securely.

"I love you," she choked out through her sobs.

Peeta turned to Marvel in the background, a goofy grin upon his lips. "Permission to fangirl, captain?" he held up his hand to his forehead in a salute.

"Permission granted!" Marvel chirps.

"I love you, too," Cato says softly, and Clove pulls her head from his neck slowly and stares into his eyes. They were so blind at the beginning, hating each other when they were really hiding one true emotion. Love.

Clove wasted no time in leaning forward and pressing her lips to Cato's, and each of them felt every cliche thing in the book. The tingles, the shivers, the butterflies, the fireworks, the sparks... they felt it all. And it felt AMAZING.

Clove tangled her hands into his hair, and as she did so, she remembered what she thought about when making her decision about the scholarship.

"_Love wasn't finding someone you could live with. It was finding someone you can't live without._"

Both Clove and Cato had_ finally_ found their someone.

* * *

**RUBBISH ENDING! PERMISSION TO 'BOO' AT ME! CAPS LOCK IS JAMMED, S.O.S!**

**SHE GOT OFF THE PLANE, JOHANNA GOT MARVEL A MEDAL... I FEEL LIKE IM IN A MUSICAL!**

**Okay, enough with the text yelling.**

**There is ONE FINAL CHAPTER after this guys, don't panic, this story isn't over just yet!**

**I'd just like to give a big shout out to all you lovely reviewers, followers and favourites! You're all amazing, you give me the motivation to write... ugh, I love you. MWAH! You're all MARVELOUS! **

**PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ON WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL! THAT WAY I CAN WRITE THE FINAL CHAPTER ON THIS STORY ACCORDING TO THE RESULTS! THANKS!**

**Anyway, the final chapter should be up later this following week.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review + vote on my poll!**

**~Random (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I'm so sorry for that. I've been busy with schoolwork, going places, my siblings have come down from Liverpool to visit... it's been hectic! I'm so sorry! Put your weapons down, and I'll get on with the long awaited chapter, okay? Okay.**

**22 reviews in that last chapter! Thank you so much! Most of them were ones telling me to hurry up and update, but it still counts.**

**So I finally made a Tumblr. I SUCK! Anyway, if any of you wanna check out my Tumblr, it's RandomGirl200. That way you guys can keep a better eye on me and I'll let you know when I'll be updating and stuff. Blah. **

**ChocolateCupcakes1 - Even more awesome if possible? Aww, you're too sweet! Aha, I bet it is, just let loose and be wild! I would've used your idea, it was fantastic, but I had already written the chapter out. Disney! WOO! Thanks for your review, I appreciate it (:**

**TheUnrulyBallerina - Aha, any way of not going overboard with fangirling (sometimes that's pretty much impossible) is great, aha. Was the romance really that good? To be fair, I didn't think so, and I feel awkward sometimes writing them,but your words gave me confidence in my romance scenes. I'm sure you can write it better than me, come on now ;) There probably will be a sequel, don't worry! Thanks for your review!**

**laughingsince98 - I did get the idea from Friends (I mean, I have literally memorized EVERY episode, and it's just an amazing show, how could I not?) Oh, God, you're like my twin. I've seen every episode at least twice. We should so meet up somehow and fangirl and have a Friends marathon. Thanks for your review.**

**Clove1113 - The medal thing was pretty good, and Marvel totally deserved that medal! That boy is a SAINT! Thanks for the review (;**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - I'm glad you love it! I should get round to updating that as well sometime soon, especially since you like it so much! Yeah, go for it, you don't need my permission girl! It isn't even my quote anyway, I saw it and I thought it was perfect and fitted their situation. Sequel it is! ;) Thanks for the review.**

**Ibbonray - BREATHE, girl, BREATHEEEEE! Aw, I teared up a little too, only because it was so emotional and just like Friends and that Friends scene... UGH. Deep breaths. Sequel? Of course! I'm glad so many people want one, aha! Thanks for the review.**

**Nephemina - Was it? Aw, you're too kind! I'm happy you liked it, and for the Halloween part... I couldn't resist. The opportunity to recall all of those memories they could've possibly had! There are even more memories in this one, which I'm sure you'll love! Heck yes he did, I couldn't let him leave without a medal! Marvel and Peeta are the definition of fangirls, aha ;) Thanks for your review.**

**Mockingjay123 - It was from Friends. I always watch that show, it's absolutely amazing and not to mention hilarious, and I couldn't resist adding a scene in. Thanks for your review.**

**Apple247 - HELL YEAH I QUOTED BIG TIME RUSH! Jo and Kendall scene, ugh, absolutely perfect. Aha, laziness taking over, eh? I'm glad you want a sequel! Thanks for the review.**

**A Battle Inside My Heart - First of all, LOVE your username. Second, I just couldn't help myself with that line. Peeta is like Marvel's sidekick, and... ugh! XD! Aw, Marvel the nerd, I love him so much. I love Jack Quaid, I can't even. Personally, Jack's personality is quite silly and funny, and I just used that in Marvel's case as well, and it worked. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest - Yeah, everyone DOES make Glimmer the mean girl! It's getting kind of old, actually, so of course I changed it up. I wanted a change, and change is good. Plus, Glimmer seemed nice. XD. Thanks for the review.**

**9 VOTES YES FOR A SEQUEL! I closed the poll a little early and some of you couldn't vote, but basically either way, SEQUEL! *Confetti and balloons fall down* PARTY TIME!**

**Enough of my blabbing, here is the FINAL chapter of You Had Me At I Hate You! ENJOY, LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Who would've thought that something that seemed so horrible at first, could form into the best thing that had ever happened to you? It seemed simply impossible. Anything was possible.

All of the friends were sat in a clump on the school football field, and Cato slung his arm over Clove's shoulder and pulled her closer. She quickly obliged and leaned her head on his chest.

"It's funny," Johanna says. "If you think about it, Marvel got you two together."

Marvel threw his hands up and pointed at himself. "I got the power." he then smiled goofily, glancing down at his medal. "It's all because of this."

Katniss stared at him, dumbfounded. "You can't be serious."

Madge sniggers in response. "It's Marvel, he's never serious." This comment was something most commonly used in the group, but it still never got old to everyone (except Marvel) and they all laughed.

"GALE!" Peeta suddenly roars, startling the friends and some letting out yelps of surprise. "You owe me money!" Gale grumbled in protest, but handed a ten pound note over all the same.

"What was it about this time?" Finnick asks with a sigh.

"I bet that by the end of the dare, Cato and Clove would like each other, but Gale didn't," Peeta explains. "Thus concluding how I now have an extra ten pounds."

"Imagine if you had chickened out of Marvel's dare," Johanna spoke thoughtfully.

"I'm glad I did," Clove admits. "Looking back, I'm glad I didn't decline the dare."

"Me neither," Cato responds, and Clove smiles, leaning back into his chest as Cato leans down to claim her lips. Everyone else groans, rolling over to avoid the scene before them, burying their faces into one another and the bed of grass.

"I do NOT need to see that!" Thresh's voice was muffled into the grass.

"Yeah!" Marvel's smothered voice chirped. "Nothing above PG-13!"

Clove and Cato parted, blushing furiously.

"MARVEL!"

* * *

"Wow," Katniss murmurs, slamming her locker shut tightly and hiking her one strapped bag further up her shoulder. "Another year gone." she glanced wistfully around the hall.

"To think, next year's graduation as well," Finnick responds with a sigh. "I never really thought about how fast these years have gone by."

"No matter what, we'll stick together," Gale says firmly. They could all end up in the same college or university, and how fun would that be? After that, the friends could share flats with one another, perhaps in the couples. They're all determined to never let go of one another. If that happened, they wouldn't know what could happen.

"Six weeks until we see each other again," Annie says. "Then again, we'll probably meet up over the summer."

"Well, I have another few hours before my ride shows up," Thresh spoke, glancing at his watch, before looking up and scanning his friends faces. "Shall we all go wait in the library?"

Marvel stares at him. "This school has a LIBRARY? Since WHEN?"

"He'll never learn," Johanna says with a sigh.

Clove just laughs, slipping her palm into Cato's and intertwining their fingers. "I just have to show you guys the awesome scrapbook Peeta made me! It's got all our best moments in!"

"Alright!" Marvel yells, before Peeta suddenly drops to his knees and Marvel climbs gently onto his back. "ONWARDS!" he yelped, and Peeta let out a horse like noise, before beginning to crawl down the hall, Marvel on his back.

"SERIOUSLY?" Johanna exclaims in frustration. "How are they EVER going to graduate?!" she mumbled profanities as she stalked down the halls, and everyone else laughed and followed their friends.

* * *

"Oh, look! It's when the boys dragged us to that stupid superhero and super villain convention!" Madge spluttered through her giggles. The whole gang was seated around Clove, whom had Peeta's scrapbook balanced on her lap as she thumbed through the pages of blissful memories. Luckily enough, this convention was before Cato and Clove had started their yearly long feud.

"I still can't believe I missed that!" Jackie pouted, and Thresh lets out a low chuckle and wraps an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Don't worry," Thresh whispered. "They'll surely drag us to another one." Jackie laughs and leans into his chest.

* * *

_"I cannot believe they dragged us to this," Madge had pouted, walking along throughout the crowd of colourful costumes, herself being dressed up as Poison Ivy, fake ivy weaved into her hair and styled onto her dress, her lips blood red._

_"I know right?" Clove said, walking along in her Wonder Woman outfit. "Honestly, we should have never made that bet with Marvel and Peeta. Speaking of which, where are they?"_

_"Ivy! Wonder!" somebody yelled, and the girls turn to see Peeta running towards them, a black mask over the bridge of his nose and eyes, his colour scheme red, green and yellow._

_"Peeta?" the girls exclaimed._

_"Oh my God, he's wearing tights!" Johanna giggled, suddenly appearing next to Madge, dressed in black. She was the Black Widow._

_"I'm not Peeta," he comes to a halt, and puts his hands onto his hips and looks into the distance. "I am Robin!"_

_"Wait a minute," Cato said, walking next to Clove, dressed up as the one and only Superman. "If he's Robin, then Marvel's..."_

_"Gotham!" a shriek was heard, before somebody tackled Superman to the ground and Cato let out a high pitched, girly scream. Marvel, dressed as Batman, on top of Cato. He then climbs off and offers a hand, which Cato accepts whilst glaring at him._

_Katniss then comes over to the group, laughing, her tail swishing around her legs. "Catwoman is here!" she giggles, then stops abruptly. "Are they wearing tights?"_

_"Don't laugh at me," Marvel shrieked._

_"It's a shame Jackie and Thresh couldn't make it!" Finnick rushes over, dressed as none other than Spider Man, and Annie followed him dressed in the same outfit, but the female version of Spider Man._

_"Aw, look at the matching couple!" Gale coos, gripping his shield firmly, dressed as Captain America. Annie walked up to somebody dressed as the Joker, and handed him a camera, asking him to take a photo of them all._

_"How dare you give our camera to the enemy!" Marvel said._

_"Marvel-" Johanna began._

_"Batman," Marvel corrected her._

_"Fine, Batman," Johanna growled. "Get in line and shut up." Marvel pouted but huddled up with the group of friends anyway, and a flash filled the room._

* * *

"Note to self," Clove began, laughing slightly under her breath as she spoke. "We should stop making bets."

Cato tilted his head and stared at her with a dumbfound expression. "Then there would be no point in life." he contemplated.

Marvel murmured in agreement. "Not making bets would be like being deprived of food." he scans the group, his eyes wide. "And we all know, I rely on food!"

"We all rely on food, Marvel," Johanna retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Not you," he contemplates. "You feed off of other people's misery!" he wiggles his fingers in a spooky and taunting manner, effectively flicking her nose when his hands get too close to her face.

"Okay," Madge cut the pair off before flames began to spark. "Hey, look! It's the Easter hunt!"

* * *

_"For the last time, Marvel," Johanna began, groaning. Why did she have to get paired up with him for the egg scavenger hunt? "The eggs aren't real. No baby chicks are inside."_

_"That's what you think," Marvel huffed, taking the basket full of their total three eggs (considering they had only started ten minutes ago, and Marvel wasn't the best with riddles) and dropped his voice into a hushed whisper. "Don't worry, I won't let the mean girl hurt you."_

_"Peeta, Katniss, give us back our basket!" somebody shrieked, and Johanna and Marvel whirled round on their spot to see Katniss and Peeta running towards them, carrying two baskets._

_"Cheating much?" Johanna scoffed, glancing at one basket full of three eggs and the other of two._

_"No, we aren't cheating, we just love to annoy people," Peeta responded immediately._

_"Okay so one basket is yours, but who does the other belong to?" Johanna questioned. Before Katniss could answer, Marvel noticed Cato and Clove appearing over the hill and rapidly approaching._

_"Oh, I think I know who," Marvel sang, and the thieving pair turned to notice their friends charging their way. "Oh, gosh, you two are dead." he then cackled, noticing the pair's worried expressions._

_"Mine!" Clove shrieked once in range, and before Katniss could even blink, she was tackled to the ground by the petite teen. Katniss yelped in surprise and flailed wildly to break free of her monstrous grip, the basket she was holding flying high in the sky in the process. Cato gripped Peeta's shirt playfully._

_"The chicks!" Marvel roars, and the girls stop rolling around, Cato let go of Peeta, Johanna averts her gaze from the amusing fight. All five glance upwards to see the basket plummeting towards the ground, the eggs all spewing out._

_"For the last time, there are no chicks in those eggs!" Johanna thunders, clenching her fists in annoyance._

_All three eggs hit the ground hard and all smashed, revealing fake, fluffy toy chicks. Everyone's jaw dropped, and Marvel turned, his eyes wide as his mouth hung open._

_"I knew it!" he screamed triumphantly._

_"Unbelievable!" Johanna yelled back, equally as loud. During the screeching, Jackie and Glimmer had rushed over, laughing at the state of them. Katniss laying on the floor and Clove sprawled on top of her, both girls equally gobsmacked. Peeta with his head thrown back and gawping at the sky. Cato standing with a look of bewilderment. Johanna kneeling on the floor and yelling up at the blue sky._

_"Get up off your knees," Glimmer ordered with a laugh. Jackie grinned and whipped out a camera._

_"Huddle up!" she demanded, and the group quickly obliged, scrambling to get to a certain space. Cato was in the middle, one arm around Clove whom was to his right, one around Katniss to his left. Peeta was next to Katniss, resting his arm on her shoulder. Johanna was next to Clove, arms crossed and a scowl planted firmly on her face, still refusing to believe that Marvel was actually right about something. Lastly, Marvel was knelt on the floor, the three medium sized chicks in front of him._

_"Say Easter!" Jackie giggled, getting ready to take the photo._

_"Easter!" everybody chirped, and the five were engulfed into a flash of white._

* * *

"I still can't believe Marvel was right about those chicks," Johanna groaned, throwing her head back and glancing at the white ceiling.

"It's because I believe in things and I have a heart, unlike you," Marvel replies, wrapping an arm over Glimmer's shoulder and pulling her closer into his chest.

"Yes, but I have brains," Johanna retorts, folding her arms tightly over her chest stubbornly.

Marvel cocked an eyebrow. "Touché," he says, and everyone bursts into laughter. The librarian, Miss Coin, briskly walked along the many rows of bookshelves and hissed at them, and the teens all abruptly quietened down.

"This is a library!" she snaps in a whisper. "Be quiet!" and then, she trots off towards her desk.

"No, because really, I thought it was a petting zoo!" Clove snapped in an equally hushed tone, and everyone covers their mouths or bites their lips to contain their laughter.

"A petting zoo would be so much better," Marvel says seriously, and everyone murmured in agreement.

Thresh rolled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. "My older brother should be here to pick me up any minute, I better get going." he leaned over and gave Jackie a kiss on the lips before he stood up and began to hug every one of his friends. "See you guys in six weeks." with that, he was gone.

"I better head out, too," Madge says. "Annie, my mum is giving you a lift home, too, so come on." Annie nods, and both girls give Gale and Finnick a kiss before saying their goodbyes and departing out of the library.

Gale checked his phone. "Well, I'm out too," he says with a sigh, hiking his backpack further up his shoulders. Finnick murmured something along the lines of, "Me too," and was gathering his own belongings. "See you guys later, take care." they then left. Johanna, Marvel, Glimmer, Peeta, Katniss, Cato and Clove all then stood up as well, gathering their things and walking out of the library together towards the school car park.

"It seems so unreal," Glimmer murmurs, as Marvel presses a soft kiss to her temple. "Next year, we're graduating."

"Well, some of us won't be," Johanna says, then leaning forward and staring at Marvel, and he pouts, triggering everybody to laugh once more. Johanna notices her mother's black range rover. "See you guys when school starts up again," with that simple phrase and a wave, Johanna stalked off.

"C'mon, Kat," Peeta says. "I'll drive you home since your mum couldn't pick you up." Katniss smiles, giggling slightly as she leans up and presses her lips against Peeta's, before parting. Peeta then intertwined their fingers together. "Bye you two," he says softly, before he walks away with Katniss.

A honk erupted through the eerily silent car park. "Oh," Glimmer then says. "That's my dad." she turns and quickly pecks Marvel's lips before pulling away and giving both Cato and Clove hugs each. Glimmer pulled back, tears glistening in her blue eyes as she simply waved, and turned on her heels and walked away.

"Cato, I'm dropping you off remember," Marvel says, shoving his hands into his front jean pockets. "I'll give you two a minute." he then slowly shuffles to his car to wait for Cato.

Clove smiles softly, glancing wistfully at the school front doors once more. "It's the last year soon. We may never see each other again."

Cato steps forward, gently gripping her wrists with his hands. "Don't talk like that," he whispers. "We'll all stick together, through thick and thin, you know that."

"I'm just worried," she whispers, biting her lip anxiously.

Cato frowns in confusion. "About what?"

"About losing everybody after graduation," she paused momentarily before continuing. "About losing you."

Cato chuckled slightly, a grin forming on his lips, any state of confusion quickly vanishing. "You won't lose me, Clover."

"You don't know that," Clove interjects stubbornly.

"I won't let it happen," Cato responds, staring deeply into Clove's emerald orbs that seem to have him transfixed. "I won't let you go. Not after that mistake with Jennifer," Clove cringed at her name. "I won't jump to any conclusions, or try to get even again. Heck, we won't fight again. We won't go back to the way we were. We won't go back to practically being strangers. We won't go back to enemies. You mean more to me than anything. Nothing will get in the way of making us work."

"Cato," Clove's voice was barely audible, she spoke in such a soft tone that Cato's ears strained to detect. "I just want you to know that you were the first person I ever trusted, I ever cared for, I ever felt close to. The one who I first loved. No matter any problem, even us being enemies, we overcame that. I was so blind during the time we were fighting that I was oblivious to why I was actually being horrible to you. Because I understood how I felt. I just didn't want to believe it. I thought if I pushed you away, if I was cold to you, that both you and the feelings would vanish. They never did. I'll always care for you, Cato. No matter what."

"I'm glad," he whispers, tucking a loose strand of her raven locks behind her ear. "I couldn't bare to lose you again, Clove. Once was enough. You'll always be my friend," Cato leaned down, so his lips were inches away from her ear. "You'll always be the one I'm in love with."

Clove reeled back slightly, meeting his icy blue eyes once more, her arms now finding their way around his neck. "I love you," she whispered. Her voice was filled with so much care, so much love, so much _realization_, that Cato knew she meant it. They had meant it at the airport too, when they confessed their love for one another, but that was in the heat of the moment. This time, Clove didn't feel that rush, like it was the last time she'd ever see him, that she just had to get it out. This was her own action, she actually genuinely meant it.

Cato smiled, placing both hands on her waist and pulling her closer, and pressing his lips to hers. As their lips moved in perfect sync, Clove felt every cliché like she did when they first kissed. That first time when she felt those unknown butterflies fluttering away, those sensational tingles she got every time she even looked his way. The blissful feeling of fireworks, each and every one going off like bombs. The increased heartbeat as she grew nervous around him. How she could barely speak as he always took her breath away.

The pair parted once more, attempting to regain their breath.

"I love you, too," Cato finally whispered, and that was enough for Clove. She pulled him back in, eager for the warmth that she received when she had Cato's lips kissing her. There they were, two idiots in love, two high school sweethearts standing in the middle of their school parking lot, kissing with such emotion that had been bottled up within each of them for the past year.

The frustration they felt when they hated each other's presence, and the craving to rip Marvel's head off once he had given the seemingly dreadful dare. That very dare mended the broken relationship of Clove Fuhrman and Cato Ludwig.

That very dare is the reason they're together today.

Clove absolutely hated herself for falling for Cato again whilst she acted like she couldn't stand him. She thought any trace of love was long gone. But now, with Cato kissing her back with the same feelings Clove had, the rush they both got when they were around each other... It didn't seem ordinary.

Cato and Clove, though, were obviously no ordinary pair. Ordinary people would have been in love at first sight, would've been head over heels straight away and so dumbstruck that they wouldn't have done anything about their relationship.

They say that the simple use of the word "Hello," has the other hooked straight away. People assumed that'd be it for them, that they'd have each other at hello.

Those feelings took forever to resurface. But when they did, they realized than it was more than just some old sayings and fairy tales. It was more than capturing the other's attention with a simple phrase such as hello.

Cato and Clove were head over heels for one another at the part where it felt like World War Three was about to happen, where hurricanes could've been caused by the rampages full of hate they were causing.

They had each other from the day of that dare.

They had each other from what seemed to be such a horrible thing to say.

They had each other at "I hate you."

To them, it was just meant to be.

* * *

**DONE! -TEARS-**

**I've had so much fun writing this story! All the cheesy and cliché moments, the sad ones, the hateful ones... every kind imaginable. BUT OF COURSE! There is a SEQUEL to look forward to!**

**If you guys check out my Tumblr (Randomgirl200) then I'll keep you all posted on when I'll upload the sequel, what it'll be titled and BLAH. Just so it's a heads up.**

**Thanks so much to every one of you who has reviewed, favourited, followed and even viewed this story. I don't know what I would be without you all. And so close to 200 reviews! Do you think we could reach that? Even if not, I'm still the happiest girl on Earth at this story's outcome!**

**I look forward to seeing you all again (hopefully) for the long awaited sequel, and even more of my other Hunger Games story!**

**Once again, a MASSIVE thank you! I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**See you around!**

**Love,**

**~Random (:**


End file.
